Clear Water
by Ponglenis
Summary: Aux yeux de tous il est un simple étudiant qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête et à construire son avenir. Pourtant il est aussi la personne la plus recherchée au monde. Tueur à gage de renom, Stiles jongle entre ses deux vies radicalement opposées. Mais tout est chamboulé lorsque les États-Unis décident d'envoyer leur meilleur homme.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde!

J'ai récemment fait l'acquisition du film "American Sniper" et cette idée a traversé mon petit esprit et j'ai donc décidé d'en faire une fanfic, parce que mince un Stiles un peu méchant avec un Derek policier, c'est le pied. Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais bon...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr totalement OOC et il n'y a pas de surnaturel.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis ça serait super!

Sur ce, _Enjoy_!

* * *

 _Aux yeux de tous il est un simple étudiant qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête et à construire son avenir. Pourtant il est aussi la personne la plus recherchée au monde. Tueur à gage de renom, Stiles jongle entre ses deux vies radicalement opposées. Mais tout sera chamboulé lorsque, agacé par l'inefficacité de la police française à le capturer, les États-Unis envoient leur meilleur homme pour le traquer._

 **C** **hapitre 1**

Un bruit répétitif et cinglant eut raison de son sommeil profond et le força à ouvrir l'œil. Il tâta plusieurs fois le sol avant de trouver enfin l'objet de son agacement. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et stoppa l'alarme. 7H40. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avançait son heure de réveil. Et 7h40 n'était définitivement pas un bon timing, il allait arriver en retard comme hier.

Il se frotta les yeux, traversa le salon jonché de vêtements sales, enjambant au passage un énorme colis encore fermé, et se retrouva dans la salle de bain. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle : il fit sa toilette, s'habilla d'un vieux tee-shirt imprimé de l'Étoile de la Mort et d'un jean troué, attrapa son sac et une biscotte qui avait passé la nuit en dehors du paquet et se mit à courir en direction de la fac.

Stiles était en 3ème année d'informatique et le meilleur de sa promo. Il était le geek parfait : des notes au-delà de ce que pouvait espérer les professeurs, un cercle d'amis soudés et surtout une petite amie magnifique, Malia. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt 1 an et Stiles savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Malia ne posait jamais de questions, ou en tout cas pas une tonne comme les autres filles. Il ne l'avait par exemple jamais emmené chez lui, et elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Malia connaissait le sens du mot « vie privée » et cela comblait Stiles. Elle devait sûrement penser qu'il vivait dans un 8m² et qu'il était trop bordélique. C'était bien sûr faux. Sauf pour le « trop bordélique », Stiles devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ranger lorsqu'il rentrait à des heures tardives. Ainsi ses vêtements venaient tous se rencontrer sur le sol lorsqu'ils étaient sales. Et de fils en aiguilles il était impossible de mettre un pied par terre et c'était toujours à ce moment qu'il se décidait enfin à faire une machine. Avant de vivre seul, Stiles vivait avec son père dans la maison familiale, mais pour des raisons de déplacement et surtout d'intimité Stiles avait décidé de loué une maison, le salaire de son père le permettant largement puisqu'il était commissaire. Sa mère elle, ne faisait plus partie de leur vie. Elle était décédé des suites d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale, ce qui avait énormément affectée la vie des Stilinski. La relation père-fils s'était très vite dégradée et aujourd'hui Stiles ne contactait que très rarement son géniteur. Ainsi Stiles vivait depuis 3 ans seul dans sa petite maison en centre-ville, à deux pas de son bâtiment universitaire.

Il arriva en un temps record à la fac, se dirigea vers son amphi et entra dans l'immense salle. Il regarda le bureau en bas des marches et constata avec soulagement que le professeur d'algorithme et programmation n'était pas encore arrivé. Il retourna son attention sur les tables et chercha du regard sa petite amie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir tout en haut de la pièce une ahurie qui agitait les bras. Il sourit face à son comportement et gravit les marches jusqu'à elle. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et entreprit de sortir son ordinateur.

« - Tu as encore changé d'ordinateur ? Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais pour les casser les uns après les autres Stiles ! C'est quoi… le quatrième en trois mois ?

\- Bah tu sais je suis assez violent quand je joue à lol…

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu frappes ton ordinateur ? Tu as vraiment de la chance que ton père soit commissaire sinon ça fait longtemps que tu n'aurais plus rien pour prendre les cours appart tes petites mains !

\- Hé mes mains ne sont pas petites ! Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'elles sont plutôt grandes vu mon gabarit, après je dis pas qu'elles sont grandes non plus mais par rapport à la moyenne des hommes de mon âge elles sont..

\- Stiles j'ai compris tes mains sont très bien tais-toi.

\- Oui chef !

Malia étouffa un fou rire ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Stiles. Il savait très bien qu'il avait tendance à partir loin, voir très loin, mais à chaque fois que Malia lui faisait remarquer elle ne se privait pas pour se moquer de lui. Stiles décida donc de bouder, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Malia le remarqua et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'excuser avec ce sourire amoureux qui le faisait craquer.

\- D'ailleurs tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer pour ce week-end ?

\- Je sais pas je dois regarder mon emploi du temps.

\- Oh excusez-moi monsieur le Ministre, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous libérer pour une simple roturière comme moi !

\- Ok ok je suis libre voilà ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ce week-end de si important ?

\- Je voudrais que tu rencontres ma famille ! Mon père n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce qu'il pourra enfin rencontrer son « beau-fils » et vu que toute ma famille se réunit ce week-end je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée de t'inviter !

\- Alors tu veux que je rencontre TOUTE ta famille d'un coup ? Tu imagines le courage qu'il va me falloir ? Je vais faire une crise de panique, 100 %.

\- Mais non tout ira bien tu verras !

\- Si tu le dis… Ok je viens, mais à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Hors de question que je m'habille en costard.

\- STILES !

Malia cria si fort son prénom que toute l'assemblée présente se retourna, manifestement sous le choc d'avoir entendu un simple prénom. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois, rouge de honte, et passa de la gêne à la colère en l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

\- Stiles Stilinski, tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un effort vestimentaire pour rencontrer ma très chère famille qui, je te le rappelle, n'acceptera pas de te faire entrer si tu portes ce genre de tenue.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et Stiles pu sentir le jugement dans le regard de sa « bien-aimée ».

\- Super on va encore reparler de ça ? Je m'habille comme j'en ai envie Malia, si je veux mettre mon T-shirt Star Wars je le fais et c'est tout et..

Il croisa le regard de Malia qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et qui n'appelait pas à la négociation.

\- Très bien je viendrai bien habillé…

\- Merci bébé t'es le meilleur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester le professeur entra dans l'amphithéâtre et le silence s'installa en même temps que lui.

* * *

La pause déjeuner fut salvatrice pour l'étudiant qui ne supportait définitivement pas d'avoir deux heures de programmation puis deux heures d'algèbre. Il prit sont portable et envoya un texto à Scott : « _on se retrouve au Snack_ ». Scott était son meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Contrairement à lui, Scott était un grand sportif et avait opté pour une licence STAPS et exerçait avec assiduité plusieurs activités physiques telles que le basket, la boxe et le tir à l'arc. Mais jamais ils n'avaient perdu contact et ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble. Scott sortait avec Kira, une asiatique très mignonne aux goûts vestimentaires… particuliers. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première qui arriva au Snack avec Lydia, le premier amour de Stiles. Une bombe dotée d'une intelligence hors norme. Lydia était la première de sa promo de psychologie et survolait de loin tous les autres élèves. Et Stiles était très fier d'elle, il était le seul à avoir vu au lycée qu'elle faisait semblant de faire l'idiote pour plaire au garçon qu'elle aimait, Jackson. Après lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, Lydia était enfin devenue elle-même, une intello sexy.

Stiles et Malia les rejoignirent et s'installèrent dans le fond de la cafétéria. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Scott, chargé comme un buffle de son énorme sac de sport. Ils discutèrent longuement du fameux dîner de famille qu'allait devoir affronter Stiles. Scott tenta de lui donner quelques conseils, mais Stiles fit la sourde oreille tout du long. Il fixa l'écran télévisé qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux accroché au mur à quelques mètres. Il fallut quelques secondes à Scott pour remarquer que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait absolument pas et décida de lui aussi reporter son attention sur la télévision.

\- Ils parlent encore de ce tueur ! Comment ils l'ont appelé déjà… Ah oui ! Void ! Ça fait peur comme surnom je trouve..

\- Kira c'est un tueur à gage il est obligé d'avoir un nom de code, et tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait un surnom mignon du type « Le Chaton » ?

\- Non mais « Void » ça veut dire néant en anglais. Il est peut être vide… aucuns sentiments ce genre de trucs.

\- C'est pas lui qui a choisi c'est la police américaine qui le surnomme comme ça.

Kira regarda Stiles qui venait de démanteler avec nonchalance toute son hypothèse.

\- Merci Stiles maintenant ma théorie est caduque.

\- Caduque ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es agressif là.

Stiles soupira lourdement, ce qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il marmonna un vague « _désolé_ » avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les infos.

\- De toute manière ils vont bientôt l'attraper. Les États-Unis veulent s'en mêler, et le Président ne pourra pas dire non. Alors si la CIA débarque, adieu Void, bonjour les infos qui parleront du beau temps et des écoles qui ferment.

Personne ne vit la réaction de Stiles car elle se fit brève, mais si l'on avait regardé attentivement son regard à ce moment, on aurait pu apercevoir une certaine gêne accompagné d'un léger stress. Il attrapa son plateau, salua le groupe en inventant un mal de ventre et sortit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il attrapa un vieux téléphone portable au fond de son sac et le déverrouilla. Il y avait deux messages, et aucuns des deux n'étaient rassurant.

 **Reçu à 6h47 de** **Numéro inconnu** « _La CIA arrive pour vous._ »

Et le pire des deux : « _Ils ont envoyé une branche secrète pour vous faire tomber. Faites-vous discret._ »

\- Putain de merde !

Stiles avait déjà énormément de choses à se soucier, et ce soucier d'une branche secrète de la CIA ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités à ce moment. Il eut soudain une folle envie de balancer le téléphone mais reprit le contrôle de ses émotions avant que cela ne puisse arriver. Si une personne connaissant Stiles l'avait vu à ce moment précis, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Son regard innocent et vif avait laissé place à de la dureté et se faisait mesquin. Son visage expressif devenait de plus en plus impassible, comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait. L'étudiant Stiles n'était qu'une façade, un masque de mensonges. Le vrai Stiles se cachait, exclu du monde « normal ». La réalité de Stiles ne ferait envier personne, et pourtant c'était un monde que Stiles appréciait. Un monde sombre remplit d'adrénaline et de conspirations.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Stiles ferma les nombreux loquets et cadenas de sa porte avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et exerça une légère pression sur le contreplaqué. Un « clic » lui fit signe qu'il pouvait passer de l'autre côté. Sa pièce secrète, son antre du démon comme il aimait l'appeler. La pièce n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, juste ce qu'il fallait d'espace pour entreposer son matériel. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense bureau surmonté de quatre grand écrans. Le mur de droite était rempli d'armes de tous les gabarits, passant du Famas au poignard Ontario. Le mur de gauche lui était caché par des centaines de photos, de cartes et d'articles internet reliés les uns entre les autres par des fils de différentes couleurs. La pièce était toute peinte de noir et aucune fenêtre ne laissait entrer la lumière.

Stiles s'installa hâtivement dans son fauteuil et se connecta au serveur. Contrairement aux autres, Stiles n'allait pas sur « _Hitman_ » pour vendre ses services. On ne pouvait pas le joindre aussi facilement. Il avait son propre réseau, son propre système connu seulement par un comité restreint. Et comme il s'en doutait, son plus gros client lui avait envoyé un contrat.

 **Message reçu à 11h23 de Client n°1 :** والي الرحمن €000 150

« Wali ur-Rehman. 150 000€. » Une grosse tête du terrorisme. Stiles allait encore une fois devoir prétexter une crise de panique sévère pour justifier ses deux prochains jours d'absence. Mais cette fois il allait devoir redoubler de prudence. Il n'allait pas seulement avoir les autorités du pays sur les bras, mais aussi la CIA et les hommes de Wali ur-Rehman. Le sourire de Stiles se fit immense, un brin carnassier, comme s'il ne demandait qu'une chose : du sang. Stiles envoya donc avec enthousiasme une réponse à son fameux client.

 **Message envoyé à** **Client n°1 à** **14h52 :** « _Contrat accepté_. »

Il reçut une réponse dans la minute qui suivit.

 **Message reçu** **de Client n°1** **à 14h53 :** « _Vous avez 1 semaine, Void_ »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les enfants! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ça me fait super plaisir de voir que l'idée vous plait! Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont follow et mit en favorite ma fiction, ça me touche beaucoup!**

 **Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que le premier! Chapitre qui peut peut-être violent pour certains si vous n'aimez pas les mots crus ce genre chose va y avoir de l'action quoi! Des meurtres, logique! I warned you!**

 **J'ai aussi une idée de fiction entre Newt et Thomas de Maze Runner, alors resté tune si ça vous intéresse!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Axou: Et bien disons que je voyais bien Malia être une petite garce la première fois qu'elle est arrivée dans la série et puis je l'aime pas trop avec Stiles ça se ressent pas.. si? xD Et bien tu vas être servi aujourd'hui! J'espère que le chapitre te feras plaisir! Parce que j'ai essayé d'envoyer du lourd mais bon je suis pas non plus très forte en description de scènes d'actions :/ Merci encore pour ta review!**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review! Et tu as raison je trouve aussi que ça change je vois énormément de fanfiction humoristique avec Stiles et Derek et c'est bien 5 minutes donnez moi une histoire sérieuse s'il-vous-plait! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire!**

 **Aller, _Enjoy_!**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était juste au dessus de sa tête. C'était ce qu'il aimait le moins dans son travail : aller dans des pays où la température dépassait les 25 degrés. Il était assis sur la terrasse d'un café iranien depuis trente minutes, s'occupant comme il le pouvait avec le journal mis à sa disposition. La cible ne se montrait jamais dehors, il lui avait alors fallut trouver une faiblesse, un de ses alliés. Aboud mal'Suru, revendeur d'armes sur le marché noir. Il avait rendez-vous avec lui et savait de source sûre qu'il fournissait des armes aux hommes de Rehman. Il allait coincer Suru, le forcer à lui donner la localisation de sa cible et l'éliminer. Tout était prévu pour être rapide et efficace.

Stiles fit vagabonder son regard dans la foule de gens qui marchaient. Aucune personne suspecte, pas de regard insistant en sa direction. Personne ne connaissait le visage de Void, tout simplement parce que les rares personnes à l'avoir vu étaient mortes. Stiles ne laissait aucun témoin. Dévoiler son visage c'était mettre fin à tout ce qu'il avait construit pour se créer une identité. Tous ces mensonges et ces années à se cacher n'auraient servi à rien.

Une Mercedes noire se gara quelques mètres après le café. Un homme en costard sortit de la voiture en premier, il ouvrit la porte côté passager et un deuxième sorti à son tour de la voiture. Le revendeur. Il fit un signe de la main à son garde du corps et se dirigea jusqu'à la table de Stiles.

"- Monsieur Legato?

\- En personne.

\- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

\- Hum la première classe était plutôt confortable je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Mais venons en au fait voulez vous ?

\- Bien sûr. 5 Aka47, 10 bombes fumigènes, 3 mines à impulsions et enfin un drone militaire. C'est bien cela ?

\- Vous avez oublié le couteau suisse.

\- Haha je vois que Monsieur Legato à le sens de l'humour.

\- Toujours. Je suppose que nous allons procéder à l'échange dans une chambre d'hôtel comme tout homme civilisé ?

\- Suivez moi."

L'iranien se leva et Stiles l'imita. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la Mercedes et se rendirent à l'hôtel en question.

La chambre était immense, à tel point que Stiles se demandait combien de fois il aurait pu y rentrer la sienne. Le lit était d'un blanc immaculé, et Stiles pensa que les pauvres draps n'allaient pas le rester très longtemps. Une table basse en bois massif se trouvait au pied du lit, surmonté d'une énorme valise qui contenait sans nul doute la marchandise. Un vase en porcelaine marqué d'un dragon était posé sur une commode noire. Les murs étaient rouge pourpre, comme s'ils annonçaient à l'avance le carnage qui allait avoir lieu. Stiles se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de repeindre le sol blanc.

Le vendeur était accompagné de deux gardes, et Stiles trouva cela bien trop facile. Même s'il était désarmé, il avait toujours la possibilité d'arracher le pistolet qui pendait à la poche de l'un des lourdauds. Stiles se tenait face aux 3 autres, séparé par la table et la marchandise.

\- Voilà votre commande Monsieur Legato.

\- Ça ne vous gêne pas si je vérifie ?

\- Allez y.

Stiles ouvrit la valise et constata que tout était là, sauf une petite chose.

\- Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose. Et je déteste lorsque l'on essaye de me duper.

Stiles lança avec rapidité la valise sur ses 3 opposants avant de se jeter sur celui de droite. Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la gorge, lui rompant le pharynx . Il attrapa son pistolet et avant que le deuxième garde ne puisse réagir et il lui tira une balle dans le crâne. Rapide et efficace. Apeuré, le vendeur tenta de s'enfuir mais Stiles le rattrapa avec facilité. Il l'installa vulgairement sur une chaise et le menaça avec son arme.

\- Où est la cachette de Rehman ?

\- S'il vous plaît pitié prenez tout ce que vous voulez les armes mon argent mais ne me tuez pas !

\- OK je répète parce que je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ma question et pourtant elle était simple : où est Rehman ?

\- Je ne sais pas je vous le jure !

\- Tu es sûr ? Très bien.

Stiles attrapa le couteau qui gisait sur le corps d'un des gardes et reprit sa place face à sa victime.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je pense que je vais emmener un doigt en souvenir tu vois, pour le plaisir.

Stiles approcha le couteau de l'auriculaire du vendeur et y appliqua une forte pression.

\- Non attendez !

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'emmène un de tes doigts ? Quel dommage. Dis moi où est Rehman dans ce cas.

\- Il se cache dans les ruines d'Alamut. L'endroit est gardé par une vingtaine de gardes.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !

\- C'est pas assez.

D'un geste rapide il trancha l'auriculaire de son otage. Le doigt roula sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd et une mare de sang le rejoignit bientôt. Le pauvre homme cria si fort que Stiles fut obligé de le frapper au visage pour le faire taire.

\- Tu as une voix très charmante quand tu cries mais j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir à l'entendre encore et tu ne veux sûrement pas que je te coupe un autre doigt n'est-ce pas ? Alors donne moi des détails croustillants je sais que tu en es capable.

\- Oui oui… Je vais vous le… Dire.. Son bureau se trouve côté nord au deuxième étage.. Il y a… c'est la seule fenêtre avec des rideaux !

\- Et bah voilà tu vois que c'était pas difficile ! Malheureusement tu as oublié quelque chose dans ma commande et ça je peux pas te le pardonner.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Mon couteau suisse.

Appliquant le geste à la parole, Stiles abattit l'homme d'une balle dans le cœur. Il regarda tout autour de lui et sourit. Le spectacle ne faisait sourire que lui, parce qu'il était seul certes, mais surtout parce que ce genre de situation le rendait toute chose. Est-ce qu'il était fou ? Très certainement mais ça jamais il ne se l'avouerai.

Il quitta les lieux après avoir pris le temps d'enlever le sang sur son visage et de voler un magnifique costard dans la penderie. En vérité Stiles aimait beaucoup ce genre de tenue mais s'il portait des vêtements trop serrés Malia et le groupe aurait remarqué que Stiles était bien trop musclé pour un garçon qui avait une forte tendance à faire de l'asthme et qui ne supportait pas de courir plus d'un tour de terrain. Aux yeux des autres Stiles n'était pas du genre sportif. Pourtant il était plus athlétique que Scott. Il pratiquait toutes sortes de sports de combat avec une préférence pour le kick-boxing. Il se rendait régulièrement dans divers dojo et salle de sport pour pratiquer. Ainsi pour cacher ses muscles développés Stiles ne portait que des vêtements amples. La seule partie de sa peau qui était à la vue de tous était ses bras, et tout le monde croyait que Stiles se musclait les bras en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Parfois il pensait que ses amis ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Il sortit de l'hôtel et entreprit de rejoindre le sien, situé à côté du café où avait eu lieu le rendez-vous. Il appela un taxi et s'y rendit promptement. Plus vite le travail serait effectué et plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui, d'autant plus que la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête ne l'enchantait guère.

Il descendit du véhicule, paya le chauffeur et monta hâtivement jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il changea de nouveau de tenue, optant pour des vêtements amples et confortables de couleur sable. Il attrapa son sac et en sortit son fusil sniper. Il allait se la jouer discret, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement cela. Il l'arma de balles silencieuses et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Il se posta devant la baie vitrée et admira quelques secondes le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il allait devoir faire profil bas, lui, le tueur le plus recherché. Sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup. Il avait le choix : rentrer dans le jeu de la CIA et continuer à accepter des contrats, ou se terrer comme un lapin. Il arbora un sourire méprisant : comme s'il allait se laisser effrayer par une poignée d'hommes entraînés pour le capturer !

Il réajusta ses gants, attacha son pistolet à son pantalon et place son sniper dans son sac. Tout se jouerai ce soir.

* * *

22h48. Stiles était posté sur un bâtiment plus élevé en face de celui de sa cible. L'air été frais et les ténèbres régnaient en maître. Stiles réévalua son pied de visée et regarda une fois de plus dans son viseur. Suru ne lui avait pas menti, la seule fenêtre allumée et possédant des rideaux se trouvait face à lui. Et il pouvait apercevoir plusieurs hommes dans la pièce, trois exactement. Et l'un de ses trois hommes était Rehman. Il attendait le bon moment pour tirer depuis déjà une heure, et la tension commença à monter d'un cran lorsqu'il aperçu des hommes en contrebas s'agiter. Il allait devoir faire vite, la nouvelle de la mort de Suru allait bientôt remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de Rehman et il comprendrait alors qu'il était en danger.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit à la fenêtre, trop près de la fenêtre. Le terroriste l'ouvrit et sortit un énorme cigare qu'il embrasa avec une allumette. Il semblait fixer l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. On aurait presque cru voir un homme banal alors qu'en réalité cette enveloppe corporelle abritait un monstre. Stiles se mit en position, allongé sur le sol froid, l'œil dans le viseur. Il ne le louperai pas, il était une cible immobile. Il stoppa tout mouvement, caressa avec ambition le canon de son fusil et visa. Il retint sa respiration, observant le terroriste avec dédain, et la balle se retrouva logée dans la gorge de Rehman dans les secondes qui suivirent. Une pagaille générale prit le contrôle du campement et bientôt une sirène retentit.

Il était temps de partir. Stiles rangea à tire-d'aile son matériel, porta son sac sur son dos et amorça un demi-tour lorsqu'une voix dans son dos l'en dissuada.

\- On ne bouge plus Void.

Stiles se mit à rire à gorge déployer pour dissimuler son angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner mais cet accent, cette voix grave, ce n'était pas un homme de Rehman. Il prit une voix plus grave.

\- Je vois que la CIA a fait vite, je ne pensais pas que vous me trouveriez aussi vite Monsieur l'agent.

Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner du temps pour se sortir de là. « _Réfléchis Stiles réfléchis putain !_ »

\- Cela fait deux ans que je m'intéresse à ton « travail » et je dois dire que tu ne changes que très rarement de méthode.

\- Oh un fan je suis plus qu'ému !

\- Retourne-toi lentement. Pas de gestes brusques.

Stiles fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ça il en était hors de question. Il se rapprocha progressivement du bord de l'immeuble et grimpa sur celui-ci.

-Arrête-toi !

L'agent perdit son calme et s'avança vers Stiles mais l'adolescent se retourna sèchement, sortit son arme et tira. L'homme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Stiles se retourna, sur le point de sauter, mais un deuxième coup de feu résonna, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il s'écrasa violemment dans le camion benne rempli de cadavres au pied de l'immeuble. Il grimaça de douleur. L'enfoiré l'avait touché ! En trois ans de carrière c'était une première pour lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait blessé.

Il serra les dents et sortit difficilement de la benne. Il fit pression avec sa main droite sur son abdomen, là où la balle était rentrée. « _Ce n'est pas mortel il n'a rien touché d'important._ » pensa Stiles avant de se rendre à son véhicule. Il peina à s'installer dans sa voiture, papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois et mit le contact en route.

Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel, c'était bien trop risqué, et par chance il avait emmené tout ce dont il avait besoin avec lui. Il s'était donc arrêté dans un coin isolé. Il sortit de son sac un vieux T-shirt et fit pression sur sa blessure. Il perdait énormément de sang et commençait petit à petit à atteindre un stade de panique qui lui était inconnu. Il ferma les yeux et reprit sa contenance.

\- Garder son calme… souffler… inspirer…

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, déterminé et se mit en quête de retirer la balle avec ses doigts, lui arrachant un cri douloureux.

\- Super idée Stiles ! Vraiment… super idée !

Après s'être débattu contre lui-même, Stiles retira la balle et la jeta hargneusement sur le sol. Il prit ensuite sa petite trousse de soin dans la boîte à gants et recousu la plaie. Trois ans et il n'avait sortit cette boîte que pour le spray réfrigérant. Et aujourd'hui il venait d'en utiliser tout les composants. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait eu énormément de chance.

De ce qu'il avait vaguement compris, cet homme devait être un genre spécialiste de.. Void ? Il connaissait ses méthodes et cela compliquait les choses. Stiles allait devoir changer, et il n'aimait pas le changement. Stiles balança sa tête en arrière et se laissa bercer par le son du vent. De toute manière Stiles était sûr de son coup, l'agent de la CIA était mort, il avait visé le poumon. Avec l'adrénaline il avait réussit à riposter, mais dans les secondes qui ont suivit il devait avoir succombé. Non, il avait succombé. Le regard de Stiles se fit menaçant et la seconde qui suivit il frappa avec animosité le volant de la voiture, comme submergé par une folie meurtrière. Ces agents allaient tout détruire, tout ce qu'il avait construit. Toutes ses années à faire semblant, à mentir, à cacher sa vraie nature pour que des enfoirés lui barre la route. Stiles n'allait pas se laisser faire. S'ils voulaient la guerre ils l'auraient.

* * *

Stiles dû attendre deux jours de plus avant de rentrer en France. La blessure ne lui faisait plus autant mal et il se réjouissait d'avoir autant écouté Mélissa, la mère de Scott, lorsqu'elle lui avait appris comment donner les premiers soins. Il n'était pas un expert mais il avait fait du bon travail.

En rentrant chez lui, il constata sans surprise les nombreux messages de Malia. Il lui répondit en s'excusant de s'être absenté et en promettant d'être là au dîner de ce soir.

Il s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Les infos parlaient bien évidemment de lui et du meurtre d'un gros calibre du terrorisme. Stiles s'en amusa. Mais sa bonne humeur disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la journaliste parler.

« - _Comme vous pouvez le voir je me trouve sur le toit où se trouvait Void. Il aurait manifestement eu une altercation avec une autre personne sur le toit, mais les autorités refusent de nous dévoiler de plus amples détails. Aucunes empreintes n'a pu être identifié sur le sniper. Nous ne savons toujours pas à ce jour l'identité du tueur à gages le plus célèbre._ »

Stiles souffla de soulagement. La CIA avait fait étouffé la mort de leur homme et ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Il pouvait se reposer sur ses deux oreilles et se mettre à paniquer pour le dîner. Il allait devoir la jouer finement, garder son calme, être le gentil et mignon Stiles Stilinski. Surmené, il s'endormit comme une souche.

* * *

Il émergea des méandres du sommeil en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Il se trouvait avachit sur le sol, une jambe encore sur le canapé et la tête sous la table basse. Il se releva et sentit une horrible douleur dans sa nuque qu'il tenta d'atténuer en frottant avec sa main. Il porta son regard sur l'horloge. Il était 18h54. Malia allait le tuer s'il était en retard. Il se dépêcha du mieux qu'il pût. Il prit une douche militairement, enfila sa chemise bleu roi tout en évitant soigneusement de faire des gestes brusques, son pantalon de costume noir, ses Derbies Melvin & Hamilton cobalt favorites et son veston noir. Il arrangea sa chevelure, la coiffa d'un peu de gel pour camoufler les 5 heures de sommeil qu'il venait de faire, attrapa les clefs de sa jeep et sortit.

Fier de lui, Stiles arriva pile à l'heure. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte et se prépara mentalement à être accueilli par le père de Malia. Mais c'est elle qui ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans ses bras et Stiles réprima un léger rictus de douleur en sentant le poids de Malia peser sur sa blessure. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et l'embrassa.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant ces quatre jours Stiles ?! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Tu croyais que j'allais me sentir comment après avoir reçu « j'ai fais une autre crise de panique, je ne viendrai pas en cours pendant quelques jours » ?!

\- Désolé mon cœur je voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'ai fais une crise et je me suis pris la tête avec mon père alors j'ai pas vraiment eu envie de venir en cours tu vois..

\- Oh… je comprend t'en fais pas. Ce soir on va passer un bon moment tous ensemble et on va tenter de te faire oublier tout ça t'es d'accord ?

\- Ça marche ! Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de dire à toute ta famille que ton fragile de petit ami n'est pas venu en cours de toute la semaine ça serait cool pour ma fierté ! Fierté que tu aimes bien écrasé mais j'aimerai autant qu'elle reste intacte aujourd'hui, histoire de faire bonne impression !

\- Oui t'en fais pas je n'en dirai pas un mot !

Elle glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, rapprochant leurs corps, et Stiles se sentit presque obligé de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il aimait Malia ? Oui bien sûr. Elle était une très jolie fille, drôle, souple, et surtout patiente. Même après un an de relation, Stiles lui disait encore qu'il n'était pas prêt à coucher avec elle, et elle comprenait. Soit elle était débile soit complètement dingue de lui. Et Stiles savait que les deux cas s'appliquait.

Après quelques minutes à se bécoter, Stiles et Malia entrèrent dans la maison. Une grande baraque style industriel, tout de gris, de rouge et de blanc. Malia vivait seule avec son père, Peter. Il savait qu'elle était gâtée jusqu'à la moelle mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa maison soit presque aussi grande que la sienne. Elle l'accompagna dans le salon et Stiles fit enfin la rencontre de Peter. Un grand homme dont la carrure trahissait des années d'entraînements à la salle. Puis il fit la rencontre de Cora et Laura, des cousines, et de leur mère, Talia. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et posèrent des tonnes de questions à Stiles. L'ambiance était telle que Stiles ne se sentait pas à son aise. Tout ceci lui rappelait les dîners de famille que sa mère organisait régulièrement de son vivant, et le souvenir douloureux de sa défunte mère ne lui donnait guère envie de rire.

Malia se leva soudainement en entendant la sonnerie.

\- Oncle Derek est là ! Il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait venir mais on dirait qu'il a réussi à se libérer ! Je vais lui ouvrir.

Malia courra en direction de la porte d'entrée et sauta dans les bras du fameux oncle. Stiles ne regarda pas l'émouvante scène de retrouvaille, trouvant plus instructif de fixer ses mains abîmées. « _Faudrait que je pense à acheter une crème hydratante, mes mains sont toutes craquelées Malia va se poser des questions. Quoique je devrais pouvoir trouver une excuse.. du genre que j'ai la peau des mains sèches… ou.. je sais pas..._ » Stiles marqua une pause dans ses pensées en s'attardant finalement sur la conversation de Malia et de son oncle, toujours dans l'entrée.

« - Je suis tellement contente que tu ai réussi à venir !

\- Moi aussi Malia ça me fait plaisir d'être là. Tu sais c'est pas facile de dire à mes supérieurs que je voudrais repartir en France pendant quelques jours pour un dîner de famille !

\- Je sais c'est super qu'ils aient accepté ! »

Stiles cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Cette voix. Cet accent mi-américain mi-français. Impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Avant même que Stiles ne puisse penser plus, Malia et Derek firent leur apparition dans le salon. Stiles fixa du regard Derek, de la même carrure que Peter, mais plus jeune. Les cheveux noir, une barbe de quelques jours et des yeux verts. Il portait une veste en cuir noir, un jean noir et un T-shirt gris, tout dans la sobriété. Ce soir-là lors de la fusillade, Stiles n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'agent. Mais jamais il n'aurait oublié sa voix.

\- Oh Stiles je te présente mon oncle, Derek Hale ! Il est rentré spécialement de New York pour assister au dîner !

\- Ah Stiles, le fameux petit ami ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

Derek tendit sa main en direction de Stiles avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées. En quelques secondes, l'adolescent fit abstraction de tout, répondit à son sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- De même, ravi de te rencontrer Derek. »

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Que va-t-il se passer? Comment Stiles va réagir à sa rencontre avec Derek? Que vas-t-il donc se passer? A vous de me le dire!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouur!**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est long.. très long.. enfin pour moi il l'est! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui réchauffent mon cœur et me donne envie d'écrire la suite avec encore plus d'enthousiasme! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir! J'avoue je rentre un peu dans le cliché mais bon j'aime les clichés moi :(**

 ** _Enjoy_!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Installé entre Derek et Malia, Stiles ne savait vraiment pas si cette situation était à son avantage. Il avait beau pesé le pour et le contre, se retrouver à sortir avec la nièce de l'homme que vous pensiez avoir tué n'avait rien d'accommodant. Et Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son embarras, mais il espérait au moins être capable de masquer son envie meurtrière. Car à cette instant précis, il ne s'imaginait qu'une seule chose : prendre le couteau des mains de Derek, le lui planter dans la jugulaire et le regarder se vider de son sang. Fixer ses yeux émeraudes l'implorant d'épargner sa misérable vie. Mais il revint en un instant à la réalité. Réalité qui était tout bonnement ironique puisque Derek assis à ses côtés, si proche que leur genoux se touchaient. Il engagea la conversation.

« - Alors Stiles dis moi que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Le pauvre Stiles s'attendait si peu à ce qu'il lui parle qu'il resta hébété devant cette question pourtant simple. L'homme lui donna alors un coup de coude qui le réveilla de sa transe.

\- Oui pardon vous disiez ?

\- Voyons tu peux me tutoyer Stiles ! Nous n'avons que 5 ans d'écart après tout. Et je te demandais donc ce que tu faisais dans la vie ?

\- Oh je suis en troisième année d'informatique. Et v- toi ?

\- Haha je suis Capitaine dans la police de New York.

\- Wow Capitaine sans déconner ? Vous êtes plus haut gradé que mon père.

\- Ton père est policier ? Et bien quel coïncidence!

\- Oui… sacré coïncidence.

\- Et tu comptes suivre les traces de ton père ?

Stiles étouffa un rire cynique puis se rendit compte de sa réaction. Il toussa légèrement et répondit.

\- Non lui et moi nous n'avons jamais eu une très bonne relation, je préférerai m'éloigner de ce corps de métier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je comprend. Et tu fais quel genre de sport ?

Ce fut au tour de Malia de rire. Rire qui mit très mal à l'aise Stiles. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avant de se justifier.

\- Pardon mais Stiles n'est pas du tout du genre sportif oncle Derek, il est même tout le contraire ! Un jour, le professeur a puni Scott et Stiles parce qu'ils avaient mis de la colle sur la poignée de son bureau, et Stiles n'a même pas pu faire un tour il est tombé de fatigue ! Il ne pouvait même pas se relever !

Stiles toussa pour exprimer son malaise. Malia sourit bêtement et chuchota un « Désolée » qui n'était comme toujours absolument pas sincère.

\- Hum tu es sûr ? J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il m'a l'air plutôt musclé dans ce costard tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Euh j'ai un sac de frappe chez moi ! Je joue souvent et il m'arrive assez souvent de m'énerver alors je me défoule !

Derek lui répondit par un simple sourire et le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Soit Derek jouait encore mieux la comédie que lui, soit il ne le reconnaissait absolument pas. Et Stiles espérait sincèrement se tromper à son sujet. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu ce soir-là, peut-être que Derek n'avait rien à voir avec cet incident. Puis le sujet fatidique arriva, porté par Malia.

\- Alors oncle Derek tu es là pour trouver Void ?

Le regard de Stiles s'intensifia à la seconde où le surnom qui lui avait été attribué fut prononcé. Il ne fit rien, attendant simplement la réaction de Derek. Il sourit doucement et porta son verre de champagne à ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas censé parler de mon travail, encore moins devant un inconnu.

\- Mais Stiles ne dira rien ! Aller tu sais que j'adore quand tu me parles de tes enquêtes !

\- Bon très bien, mais le strict minimum !

\- Oui oui !

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Derek était bien là pour lui, et il était entrain de tout lui dire ! Il sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'il avait un coup d'avance sur lui. Derek raconta qu'après des mois de recherches il avait enfin réussi d'une source sûre à coincer Void. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rencontrer sur le toit d'un immeuble en Iran mais il expliqua en omettant la fusillade échangé que le tueur avait réussi à s'échapper. Malia était captivée par l'histoire de son oncle, comme tous les membres de la famille. Stiles lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Et pourtant une question lui brûlait la langue, il voulait voir si Derek avait compris le fond de ses agissements, de son comportement. Il voulait savoir s'il avait bien interprété ses actes. Alors il demanda.

\- Tu penses quoi de ce type ?

\- Ce que je pense ?

\- Ouais pourquoi il tue que des terroristes et pas je sais pas moi la voisine du 3ème parce qu'elle fait chier Bernard du 2ème ?

\- Je pense que c'est un homme qui voit bien plus loin que de simples meurtres. Il doit se croire supérieur aux autres, il se prend sûrement même pour un héros. Il débarrasse le monde des méchants. Il pense faire ce que personne d'autre ne veut faire. Mais avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres sous prétexte qu'ils ont fait du mal, ce n'est pas être un héros. C'est faire partie des méchants. Il aura beau se convaincre du contraire je pense qu'il sera vite rattrapé par la réalité. C'est un psychopathe comme un autre qui pense faire le bien en faisant le mal.

Stiles resta abattu. Il avait l'impression que ce discours lui était adressé personnellement. Bien sûr c'était le cas, puisqu'il était le tueur en question, mais il sentait le regard insistant de Derek sur lui. L'avait-il finalement reconnu ? Stiles balaya cette idée de sa tête. Il était impossible qu'il se souvienne de lui. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire, Derek avait tout faux. Enfin une partie était vraie. Stiles savait qu'il faisait des bonnes actions envers l'humanité en tuant ses terroristes. Qu'il devienne un martyr pour la population ne le gênait guère. S'il leur fallait un coupable, qu'il le désigne il s'en moquait. Tout ce que désirait Stiles c'était de débarrasser le monde de ses nombreuses tumeurs.

Lorsque Stiles décida qu'il était l'heure qu'il parte, il salua tous les membres de la famille puis embrassa amoureusement Malia. Il sortit de la maison et se retrouva seul sur le perron. Il était à bout de nerfs, comme s'il en voulait au monde entier. Et pourtant il remercia le bon Dieu qu'il existe ou non d'avoir placé Derek sur son chemin. La tâche semblait difficile mais pas _impossible_. Stiles allait se venger. De l'avoir blessé physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Derek n'avait rien compris et pour un spécialiste du crime il faisait honte à son métier. Stiles n'était pas un psychopathe.

Arrivé chez lui, il se précipita dans son bureau et arracha frénétiquement toutes photos, cartes et articles sur le mur. Il respirait si fort, comme s'il faisait une crise d'asthme. Et pourtant ce n'était rien de tel. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, animé par un désir si puissant qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sentiments. Il devait se venger. Il le devait. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et débuta des recherches intensives sur la personne de Derek Hale. Il trouva un cliché de lui sur sa page Facebook, souriant en maillot de bain sur la plage. Il l'imprima et la colla sur le mur devenu vide.

« - Tu es ma prochaine cible, Derek Hale. Et tu seras le premier que je tuerai de mon propre chef. »

Il apprit énormément de choses sur Derek. Il avait perdu sa petite amie au lycée, tuée par un psychopathe qui avait décrété qu'elle était un monstre. D'où son désir de devenir policier. Quelques années plus tard c'est son père qui fut tué. 2 ans plus tard il obtint son diplôme en psychologie criminelle et entre dans la police de New York. Il gravit rapidement les échelons avant de devenir i an Capitaine. Derek semblait être un homme asocial, très secret et surtout violent. En cherchant dans les fichiers de la CIA, Stiles avait déniché plusieurs plaintes envers lui. Insubordination, excès de colère, troubles de conduite impulsive. Derek avait un beau casier. Stiles allait devoir jouer de tout cela.

Il devait mettre au point un plan et prendre un billet d'avion pour le rejoindre à New York. Alors il pourra se venger.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula pendant lequel Stiles avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver un plan. Mais rien. Pas même une minuscule idée. Pas d'éclair de génie. Juste un imbécile avec les photos d'un beau gosse de la CIA sur son mur. Parce que oui à force de regarder des clichés de Derek, Stiles avait bien dû admettre qu'il était bel homme. Le mur étaient rempli d'innombrables photos et articles des Hale. Une photo de Paige, la petite amie décédée de Derek était rayé d'une croix rouge tout comme une photo de son père. Stiles avait découvert que son père et Derek était déjà entré en contact, sûrement au sujet de Void. Il l'avait donc appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et avait vite bifurqué sur le dîner qu'il avait eu avec la famille de Malia en évoquant Derek. Son père lui avait alors dit que Derek était un bon ami à lui, qu'il l'avait déjà aidé dans plusieurs de ses enquêtes et qu'il était indéniablement le meilleur de sa branche.

Stiles était donc pied au mur. Il n'avait accepté aucun contrat durant ce mois de recherches et son client le plus important commençait à perdre patience. Il devait faire vite. Son angoisse se répercutait sur le pauvre crayon rouge qu'il mordait frénétiquement depuis 5 minutes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la marche impérial retentir dans la pièce.

« - Yo Stiles ! Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? Toi et moi au Fire Rock okay ?

\- Tu veux encore aller dans ce bar ? Les cocktails sont vachement fort quand même..

\- Aller Stiles fait pas ta chochotte viens t'amuser !

\- Mouai okay je viens…

\- Super à ce soir mec. »

Stiles s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Certes, il avait besoin de sortir et de se changer les idées. Il ne pensait qu'à Derek et à un moyen de le torturer mentalement qu'il en oubliait sa deuxième vie. Il était un étudiant. Et que faisait un étudiant le jeudi ? Il sortait faire la fête.

Il retrouva donc Scott devant le Fire Rock, habillé d'un T-shirt blanc imprimé d'un Stormtroopers, un jean bleu navy un peu trop serré quand il y repensait et des Nike Huarache kaki. De son point de vue, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, même s'il aurait préféré ressortir ses vieilles Stan Smith bordeaux trouées. Scott ne tarda pas à arriver, habillé d'un jean noir slim et d'une chemise blanche. Stiles le tanna en pensant qu'il allait rendre jalouse Kira avant qu'il ne la voit arriver, habillée... de quelque chose. Il avait envie de frapper Scott, lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient passer une soirée entre mecs, et Scott lui répondit par un sourire désolé qui signifiait " _pardon_ _elle ne voulait pas que je sorte sans elle dans un bar_ ". Et Stiles connaissait d'avance le programme de la soirée. Il allait tenir la chandelle. Et la nuit risquait d'être longue.

Deux heures déjà et Stiles crut qu'il allait finir par avouer à tout le monde qu'il était un tueur en série et qu'il était sur le point de commettre un génocide. Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur la table pendant que Kira et Scott s'embrassaient sans vergogne. Stiles se fichait bien de passer une soirée avec Kira, mais là il avait la vague impression d'être seul, assis à une table avec deux inconnus qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à lui. Exaspéré, il fit un signe à Scott et se dirigea vers le bar. Autant boire plutôt que de les regarder jouer les amoureux.

« - Donnez moi ce que vous avez de plus cher et de plus fort.

\- Les étudiants ne sont pas censés être fauché ?

Stiles tourna son attention vers l'inconnu assis au bar qui venait de lui parler et constata avec stupéfaction que même lorsqu'il ne pensait plus à lui, il était tout de même là. Il afficha un sourire radieux et remercia une fois de plus le bon dieu de déposer sa cible sous son nez.

\- Derek ! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici ! Et pour info le salaire de mon père paye assez bien alors je peux me permettre le cocktail le plus cher.

\- Tu ne devrais pas profiter de l'argent de ton père ainsi.

\- Sois pas rabat-joie voyons. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je pensais que tu serais rentré à New York après le dîner.

\- J'ai… décidé de prendre quelques vacances et de profiter de mes sœurs.

\- Oh c'est sympa ça !

Stiles savait qu'il mentait. Il avait récemment appris que Derek avait été suspendu une nouvelle fois pour insubordination. Il en avait donc conclu que l'homme l'avait suivi jusqu'en Iran sans l'accord de ses supérieurs. Une vraie tête de mule.

Stiles remarqua l'air perdu et absent du brun et sourit affectueusement.

\- Tu te noies dans l'alcool pour une raison particulière ?

\- Je ne me noies pas..

\- Derek… je vois bien que tu n'en ai pas à ton premier verre. Et ni au deuxième. Tu devrais y aller mollo non ?

\- Ah.. j'arrive pas à croire qu'un gamin qui ne tient pas une goutte d'alcool me fasse la morale !

\- Qu-Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Malia m'a raconté que tu sortais très peu avec elle en soirée puisque tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà… Ah oui ! La dernière fois tu as volé un cône de signalisation, tu l'as mis sur ta tête et il t'a fallu deux heures pour le retirer. Elle se rappelle que tu pleurais énormément, que tu pensais que tu allais mourir avec le cône sur la tête et que les gens se moqueraient de toi à ton enterrement !

\- C'est bon c'est bon pas besoin de me le rappeler… enfin je m'en souviens pas mais je veux pas savoir ! C'est petit de sa part de raconter mon côté obscure à sa famille…

\- Elle voulait seulement appuyer ses paroles et je cite : Stiles est un garçon adorable, mignon, gentil, attentionné, quelque peu fragile, hyperactif mais surtout attendrissant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… il n'y a rien de très masculin dans ses adjectifs…

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison.

\- A propos ?

\- Tu es très mignon.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa Jacqueline*, s'essuya le coin de la bouche et fixa Derek, abasourdi. Il voulu répliquer mais il n'y arriva pas. Derek venait-il de lui dire qu'il était mignon ? Il n'avait très certainement pas rêvé. Stiles sourit malicieusement et fit tourner son doigt autour de son verre.

\- Alors tu me trouves mignon ? Du genre mignon comme le serai je sais pas moi un hérisson ou un bébé éléphant ?

\- Je vois pas la différence…

\- Pourtant elle est de taille… t'as compris ? De taille ? Le hérisson est tout petit et l'éléphant est- Bref est-ce tu es entrain de dire que je te plais Derek ?

Ce fut au tour de Derek de s'étrangler avec sa bière. Il toussota pendant quelques secondes puis repris son sang-froid.

\- Eh bien si je devais être totalement sincère..

\- Ce que tu vas bien sûr faire.

\- Et bien je dirai que oui.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Stiles. Derek venait de lui offrir sur un plateau le plan qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis un mois. Il allait le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Même si Stiles n'avait jamais penser à sortir avec un homme, Derek n'était pas si mal alors cela ne le gênait pas.

Ils continuèrent de boire, enfin surtout Derek qui enfilait bières sur bières devant le rire amusé de Stiles, qui lui était sobre comme un chameau. Il aurait pu l'attraper, l'emmener dans une ruelle sombre et l'égorger. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir d'une mort rapide. Il voulait le faire souffrir, le détruire psychologiquement.

Derek, avachi sur le bar tel un cadavre, se releva d'une traite balayant son verre au passage. Dans un élan rapide Stiles rattrapa le verre à la volée avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

\- Héhé pas mal tu as… as… sauvé mon verre ! Moi, Derek Hale, grand capitaine te nomme second ! Va Stiles ! Apporte moi un autre verre !

\- Derek je pense que tu as beaucoup trop bu tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hé Stiles…

Derek rapprocha son corps de celui de Stiles et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'étudiant et chuchota langoureusement dans son oreille.

\- Je… je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je me sens pas bien.

Stiles jura face à l'état et au comportement de Derek. Comment un agent de la CIA pouvait se laisser aller à ce point ? Mais il vit encore une fois un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Tu as pris une chambre d'hôtel ?

\- Hm.. oui le… le.. bleu quelque chose.

\- Le Bleu Lavande en centre ville. Ok aller debout Big Guy je te ramène.

Stiles attrapa l'épave alcoolique qui balbutiait des insultes à son égard et le sortit du bar après avoir payé l'ardoise de Derek qui équivalait à 3 mois de bourse universitaire. Ils marchèrent difficilement jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles, Derek s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un en le menaçant de mieux le regarder. Si n'importe qui d'autre se serait amusé de cette situation, il n'en était pas le cas pour Stiles. Il était contraint de protéger et d'aider l'homme qui voulait sa mort. Cela n'enchanterai personne de censé.

Il l'installa à l'arrière de sa Jeep et attacha la ceinture comme on le ferai à un enfant. Mais une main ferme se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'installer.

\- Je te tiens… haha… je te tiens…

Stiles le regarda, perplexe. Derek semblait totalement délirer, répétant inlassablement qu'il le tenait tout en rigolant grassement.

\- Oui bien joué Derek tu me tiens tu m'as attrapé maintenant reste tranquille que je puisse aller m'asseoir et te conduire chez toi.

Après quelques secondes de lutte, Stiles réussit à se libérer de la prise du policier et prit place côté conducteur. Arrivé au bout d'un quart d'heure à l'hôtel, Stiles porta Derek sur son dos avec facilité cette fois-ci puisque le bougre dormait comme un loir. Il farfouilla dans les poches de la veste en cuir de Derek tout en prenant l'ascenseur. Sur les clés se trouvait le nombre 301, donc la chambre de Derek se trouvait au 3ème étage. Les couloirs de l'étage tranchaient entre le bleu clair et le bleu céruléen, les portes blanches étaient encadrées d'arabesques en or et les numéros de chambre eux étaient écrits en noir. Chargé de son énorme paquet, Stiles pénétra dans la chambre. Il largua son colis sans ménagement sur le lit majestueux et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il souffla quelques minutes avant d'observer Derek se tortiller comme un vers. Et son fidèle éclair de génie revint à sa rescousse. « _Mais bien sûr !_ ». Stiles se redressa précipitamment et entreprit de dénuder le bel officier. Il lui retira ses vêtements, _tous_ ses vêtements, avant de l'installer confortablement sous les draps blanc. Il retira ensuite ses propres vêtements, et, de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au lit, il fabriqua un chemin de vêtements, d'abord leur T-shirt, puis le pantalon de Stiles suivit par son boxer, et enfin ceux de Derek. Il examina son œuvre et sourit triomphalement.

« - _Avec ça s'il n'y croit pas c'est que… c'est un idiot._ »

Stiles se glissa lentement sous les draps et se colla à Derek, s'il fallait lui faire croire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble autant y mettre le paquet. Il nicha son visage dans le cou du policier et distingua une forte odeur de Cologne, mélangé à des effluves de bières et de transpiration. Un parfait mélange qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de rejoindre Derek dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, l'adolescent fut réveiller par un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, venait de tomber sur le sol. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et se les frotta d'une manière qu'il espérait être adorable. Il fixa Derek et put apercevoir énormément de sentiments contradictoires. Il semblait perdu, gêné, et surtout à deux doigts de hurler. Il n'osait pas regarder Stiles et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Stiles savait qu'il devait engager la conversation pour que son plan démarre. « _Que le spectacle commence_ ».

« - Derek ? Il y a… un soucis ?

\- OUI ! Un énorme soucis même ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans mon lit, dans ma chambre et- Oh mon dieu met quelque chose !

Stiles baissa les yeux et vit que les draps l'avaient quitté pour laisser exposer sa masculinité. Il attrapa sèchement le tissu et se couvrit, rouge écarlate. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail : il était totalement nu pour la première fois devant quelqu'un. Et Stiles avait beau tué sans ciller des hommes, il donnait énormément d'importance à son intimité. Il baissa le regard de Derek jusqu'au sol, puis remonta aussitôt.

\- Tu es nu aussi Derek, et ce n'est pas le fait que la vue me dérange puisque j'ai pu admirer ce bel engin toute la nuit et franchement des comme ça j'en ai pas vu des masses et pourtant j'ai déjà maté du porno mais là c'était au-delà de mon imagination et-

\- Stiles, ferme-là, ou je te tue.

\- Oui M'sieur.

Derek était plus que gêné, et ça il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa culpabilité, il pensait sûrement à Malia, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité était si fort qu'il semblait à Stiles qu'il y avait autre chose. Il le vit se frotter durement le front avant de souffler.

\- Est-ce qu'on a…

\- Couché ensemble ? Super Derek tu vas pas me dire que tu ne te rappelles pas tout ce que tu as dis ?!

\- Ce que j'ai dis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- J'en reviens pas ! Tu- tu as dis que je te plaisais et que tu te fichais que je sortais avec Malia, que tu regrettais de ne pas m'avoir connu avant elle ! Merde Derek j'ai trompé Malia avec toi parce que tu m'as sorti des trucs que personne ne m'avait jamais dit avant toi !

\- Mais- quoi ? Non c'est impossible j'ai pas pu dire ce genre de choses ! Je ne les pense même pas ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement refusé mes « avances » ?! Tu aimes Malia non ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Son cœur se comprima comme si Derek était entrain de le malaxer à sa guise. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable d'entendre ce genre de paroles mais Stiles devait être parfait. Il prit une moue peinée et bégaya quelques débuts de phrases avant de sourire faussement.

\- Tu regrettes à ce point ?

\- Évidemment que je regrette Stiles tu es le petit ami de ma nièce et un homme de surcroît ! Écoute, on va oublier toute cette histoire, pour ton bien et surtout pour ma santé mentale d'accord ? Il ne s'est rien passé, on ne s'est pas croisé hier soir et nous n'avons rien fait OK ?

Stiles jaugea Derek, du défi dans le regard, avant de baisser les yeux fasse à sa défaite écrasante. Il sortit du lit, attrapa ses affaires et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Autant que tu le saches, t'es la première personne pour qui j'ai ressenti autant de désir. Merci pour la soirée.

Sans se retourner, sans même un regard, Stiles sortit de la chambre et resta immobile devant la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne saute sur place comme un enfant de 4 ans. Il était si fier de lui que s'il le pouvait il se ferait un high five à lui-même. Il était si absorbé dans sa fierté qu'il ne vit pas la femme de ménage passer à côté de lui et le juger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de lui qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence et surtout de son accoutrement. Il était toujours nu. Il jura et se rhabilla rapidement avant de se rendre jusqu'à sa Jeep qui l'attendait sur le parking.

Dans quelques jours, Derek allait lui envoyer un message pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Stiles avait pu sentir le mensonge dans les paroles du policier. Il lui plaisait, mais quelque chose le poussait à le détester. Et pour cela Stiles devait accélérer les choses, faire comprendre à Derek ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça mais c'était pour le mieux.

Il attendit trois jours durant lesquels il ne parla à personne et resta cloîtré entre ses quatre murs. Il reçu plusieurs messages de Scott, s'excusant de l'avoir abandonné pour la soirée, promettant de se racheter. Malia l'avait pour ainsi dire harcelé de messages, et Stiles savait qu'il était temps lorsqu'elle lui envoya ce message.

 **De Malia à 12h34 :** « _Stiles je m'inquiète pour toi… dis moi ce qu'il se passe… si j'ai fais quelque chose il faut qu'on en parle ! S'il te plaît répond-moi.. Je t'aime._ »

La chute allait être rude et brutale. Il lui répondit.

 **A Malia à 12h36 :** « 14h, au café rétro. On va parler. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et sortit de son placard une petite trousse noire. Il en dégagea une palette de fards sombres et avec ses faibles talents de maquilleur il accentua légèrement ses cernes. Il devait lui montrer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et un Stiles qui ne dort pas pendant plusieurs jours ce n'est pas Stiles.

* * *

Il avait dix minutes d'avances mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il était installé sur la terrasse, la plupart des clients s'étant assis à l'intérieur, il serait tranquille pour pouvoir parler avec Malia. Il prit une mine grave et déterminé lorsqu'il aperçu Malia arriver. Elle s'installa en face de lui, posa son sac par terre et posa sa main droite sur la sienne.

« - Stiles tu as vu ta tête ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Écoute Malia… j'ai merdé.

\- Comment ça t'as « merdé » ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Je suis sorti avec Scott et j'ai merdé. Alors j'ai réfléchi pendant ces trois jours et je suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux dire ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et j'ai jamais envisagé avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi. Je suis désolée mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux-

\- Avec qui ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec qui tu m'as trompé ?

\- Je sais pas je me rappelle pas son prénom.

\- Et donc tu vas me quitter parce que tu m'as trompé une fois avec une inconnue ? Stiles… tu peux pas me laisser juste pour ça !

\- Malia t'es censée être énervée contre moi pas me supplier de rester avec toi…

\- Mais je m'en fiche de comment je devrai normalement réagir ! Je t'aime Stiles alors je te pardonne et ne parle plus jamais de me quitter d'accord ?

\- Je peux pas Malia…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Stiles je t'ai présenté à ma famille il y a un mois ! Ils attendent tous de refaire un dîner avec toi et-

\- C'était un homme.

La main de Malia vint rencontrer durement la joue de Stiles dans un sifflement perçant qui fendit l'air. Stiles ne bougea pas, toujours la tête sur le côté.

\- Je la méritais celle-là.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois la main de Malia s'écraser sur visage, mais cette fois-ci de l'autre côté. Il se massa précautionneusement la mâchoire et réprima un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pas sûr que je la méritais celle-ci.

Malia cria et s'apprêtait à lui en coller une troisième mais Stiles attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne le touche. Il ne fit pas attention à la force qu'il utilisa car elle se plia de souffrance sous la pression et se mit à pleurer. Secoué, Stiles abandonna le poignet de la jeune fille et remarqua qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Exaspéré, il expira toute sa colère hors de lui.

\- Je suis dés-

\- Je ne te reconnais plus.

Stiles la regarda se lever, abasourdi par ses paroles.

\- Tu n'es pas le Stiles que je connais. »

Sur ces mots elle partit, laissant un Stiles médusé sur la terrasse du café. Elle avait raison. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme il aurait dû le faire. Il avait été mesquin et cynique. Il avait été lui-même quelques minutes et il avait réussi à se faire détester pendant ce laps de temps. Voilà aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il portait ce masque du geek drôle et gentil. Personne ne serait devenu l'ami d'un garçon arrogant et antipathique.

* * *

Comme si Stiles était l'auteur de sa propre vie, il reçut un message de Derek deux jours après sa rupture avec Malia. Il lui donnait rendez-vous chez lui, un loft en centre-ville. L'annonce de la fin de son couple avait dû avoir l'effet d'une bombe pour Derek. Stiles avait confiance en ses capacités de comédien et son charme. Il l'avait touché, et maintenant Derek allait lui manger dans la main. Il conduisit donc jusqu'à l'adresse donné par Derek, pas peu fier de lui.

Devant l'immense porte coulissante en ferraille, Stiles prit le contrôle de sa respiration et fit disparaître son sourire victorieux. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte, et bientôt Derek se retrouva devant lui, le visage fermé. Il l'invita à entrer et Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Le loft était tout comme la maison de Malia dans un style industriel, si industriel que Stiles se crut dans un immeuble abandonné réaménager avec un grand canapé noir d'angle en plein milieu. A sa gauche se trouvait une petite mezzanine caché par un mur en verre flouté.

Après avoir fait la découverte des lieux, Derek lui proposa de s'asseoir.

« - Écoute Stiles je suis au courant pour toi et Malia, et je sais que c'est ma faute mais je vais te demander de reconsidérer ton choix.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Le ton de Stiles n'appelait pas à l'argumentation, et pourtant Derek s'y tenta tout de même.

\- Stiles toi et moi ce n'était qu'une erreur ! Oublies et retourne auprès de Malia. Elle est dans un état catastrophique depuis que tu lui as tout dit !

\- Mais je ne veux pas oublier ! Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier cette nuit avec toi, parce que ça a été la plus belle de ma vie, et putain je dis pas ce genre de trucs à tous le monde ! Tu me retournes le cerveau tu le sais ça ? Ça fait cinq jours que je suis incapable de dormir paisiblement sans rêver de toi et me réveiller seul ! Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un il y a pas de retour possible ! Maintenant je vais rester accroché à toi comme une sangsue et tu vas prendre tes responsabilités Derek Hale !

Stiles avait crié si fort qu'il avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Derek se rapprocha lentement, s'arrêta devant lui comme s'il semblait hésiter, puis l'attira contre son torse. Stiles se raidit au contact du corps chaud du policier et tenta de s'en séparer, mais la prise de l'homme l'en dissuada. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau et son nez chatouillait son cou. Il pouvait entendre leur cœur battre à tout rompre tel un concert de percussions.

\- Et Malia ?

Stiles répondit positivement à l'étreinte de Derek, nouant ses bras dans son dos. Il avait gagné. Tout était trop simple !

\- Elle et moi c'est fini, c'est toi que je veux Derek.

Il sentit les bras musclés de Derek se raffermir autour de ses épaules, et si Stiles n'était pas un minimum bien bâti, il aurait pu se briser en deux face à cette emprise. Tout était bien trop simple…

\- Derek ? Tu-tu me fais mal.

\- Tu vas beaucoup trop loin Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Beaucoup trop loin… »

Derek poussa légèrement Stiles, mettant fin à leur embrassade. Puis le regard de Derek changea et il sentit deux coups le frapper de part et d'autre de son cou, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

 ***La Jacqueline est un cocktail alcoolisé contenant du vin blanc, de la limonade et de la grenadine.**

 **Alors alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Ai-je su vous surprendre? Etes-vous impatients de connaître la suite? Moi je suis impatiente... parce que les choses intéressantes vont commencer!**

 **Bonne journée à tous et à toutes! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuur!**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre un peu plus détente, plus ouvert à la discussion, donc il y a pas mal de dialogue. Derek et Stiles apprennent à se connaitre doucement. J'hésite encore à faire une fanfic longue ou pas trop longue non plus... puisque je sais déjà comment la finir! Alors voilà dîtes moi ce que vous préférez je ferai en fonction de vous!**

 **Réponses au reviews anonymes:**

 **Un flocon: Merci pour ta petite review et tes encouragements! Je compte bien continuer!**

 **Meios: J'aime beaucoup finir mes chapitres en laissant du suspens! Oui j'ai un rythme de publication le dimanche et le mercredi. Je m'y tiens plutôt bien pour l'instant! Après je vais avoir des évaluations en veux-tu en voilà pendant ces deux prochaines semaines alors je ne garantie rien mais en tout cas sûr un chapitre par semaine promis! Et bien si tu désires vraiment savoir je peux te le dire tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un mail vu que tu n'as pas de compte sur fanfiction (rapistpanda04 ) ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir!**

 **Ky: Merci énormément pour ta review! J'essaye de rester fidèle à la réalité alors oui je me creuse la tête à chercher des vrais personnes et des vrais lieux XD Aujourd'hui on a un Stiles un peu plus gentil, mais qui redeviendra méchant dans le prochain chapitre, comme tu l'aimes! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

 **Aller, _Enjoy_!**

 **Chapitre 4**

Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux et une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. Ses paupières tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'habituer à la lumière et il essaya de bouger. Mais il lui était impossible de se mouvoir. Il était vraisemblablement attaché dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il rit nerveusement. Il venait de se faire avoir. Par Derek. Depuis combien de temps était-il au courant ? Où était-il ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Tant de questions s'entremêlaient dans son esprit et Stiles n'était plus sûr de rien. Les menottes qui entravaient ses mouvements étaient si serrés qu'il lui était impensable de s'échapper.

Il lui sembla que de nombreuses minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que la porte en face de lui ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un Derek en uniforme. Stiles décida de jouer la carte de l'innocent perdu.

« - Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Arrête.

Un ton sans appel. Stiles fit tomber son masque de peur et laissa apparaître son vrai visage tordu par la colère et le dégoût.

\- Très bien très bien. Tu m'as eu je dois l'avouer tu t'es bien foutu de moi Derek. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis 1 an.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer. Un an ? Derek savait qui il était depuis un an ?!

\- Hum impressionnant et tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de venir me chercher avant ?

\- Je… manquais de preuves.

\- Oh je vois mais plus maintenant ?

\- La cicatrice de la balle que je t'ai laissé devrait faire affaire tu ne crois pas ?

\- Comment tu as pu survivre ? Je suis plutôt bon tireur tu vois et je ne crois pas t'avoir raté.

\- Tu ne m'as pas raté. Tu m'as salement amoché. Mais je suis plutôt une tête de mule alors je m'en suis tiré. Écoute Stiles, je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

\- Ça m'étonnerai fort la dernière fois tu avais tout faux.

\- Je sais, je voulais que tu tournes ta colère contre moi. Je connais bien les types comme toi, si tu leur dis ce qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas entendre ils voudront te tuer. Je savais que tu viendrai me trouver et que tu tenterai de me faire du mal, si tu étais bien Void comme je le pense depuis un an. Et ton plan était plutôt ingénu. Mais faire du mal à ma nièce. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.

\- Il vaut mieux que je sois loin d'elle que dans son lit tu ne trouves pas ? Au final lorsque j'irai en prison et qu'elle apprendra ma véritable identité elle n'en souffrira pas.

\- Tu n'iras pas en prison.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Toute cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. À l'heure qu'il était il devait déjà être en cellule, avec la date de son procès et faire la une des journaux et des réseaux. Et pourtant il était dans cette pièce, seul avec Derek, qui avait manifestement récupéré son poste, et qui venait lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas aller en prison.

\- Je crois que je ne comprend pas bien là..

\- J'ai parlé à mes supérieurs. Dévoiler ton identité aux médias c'est avouer qu'un gamin de 20 ans a réussi à échapper à la police internationale pendant 3 ans.

\- Et ça ne donnerai pas une belle image de la police.

\- Exactement. La branche dans laquelle je travaille n'est pas là pour capturer les méchants Stiles, elle est là pour trouver des gens qui peuvent le faire. Des gens comme toi. La CIA veut te recruter.

\- Je ne travaille que pour l'appât du gain Derek, je préfère aller en prison plutôt que de devoir obéir aux ordres.

\- Tu n'as vraiment le choix. C'est ça soit…

\- La mort ? Vous allez me faire disparaître ? Faire croire à un suicide, écrire une lettre et me balancer dans l'océan ?

\- Plus ou moins..

\- Sympa !

\- Stiles, tu es avec nous ou tu n'es plus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu as le choix.

\- Pas vraiment, ou alors toi et tes petits copains vous avez une vision étrange du mot choix.

Derek s'installa face à lui et confronta son regard à celui de Stiles.

\- Tu ne te rends pas comptes Stiles. Avec tes compétences et tes capacités tu pourrais faire de grandes choses au lieu de tuer vulgairement des terroristes un par un. Tu pourrais démanteler toute une organisation si tu le voulais.

\- Sympa de voir que tu mets beaucoup d'espoirs en moi Derek mais je ne suis qu'un vulgaire psychopathe attiré par l'odeur des billets.

\- Toi et moi savons que c'est faux. Tu vas mettre tes compétences aux services de la CIA Stiles. Travaille avec nous.

\- "Pour vous". Je suis plus du genre loup solitaire.

\- Plus maintenant. Tu seras mon partenaire.

\- Tu seras mon gardien plutôt non ? Histoire que je ne dérape pas?

\- C'est ce que pense mes supérieurs. Moi je sais que tu ne me feras rien.

\- Haha tu es bien sûr de toi alors que j'étais entrain d'imaginer le meilleur moyen de te trancher la gorge il y a quelques heures.

\- Tu devrais garder tes envies meurtrières pour des gens qui le méritent.

Derek ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis le début de leur discussion, et Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Même si cela lui donnait envie de vomir, il devait admettre la vérité. Sa vie était entre les mains de Derek. Il allait devoir faire ami-ami avec lui. Il capitula plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Très bien et que dois-je faire, Monsieur ?

\- Reprend ta mascarade de vie. Va à l'école, étudie, fait la fête. Sois Stiles Stilinski. Je t'appelerai.

\- Je suppose que je dois dire adieu à mes contrats.

\- Cela va de soi.

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers Stiles et retira les menottes qui l'empêchait de bouger. L'adolescent se leva lentement, puis, sans crier gare, attrapa violemment le poignet de Derek, le retournant et le coinçant dans son dos. Il l'immobilisa face contre la table, maintenant sa tête avec sa main libre.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre à mon propre jeu Derek ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu ne voudrais pas aggraver ton cas Stiles. Lâche-moi."

Stiles bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, d'une rage incontrôlable. Animé par une soif de vengeance inhumaine, il voulut lui briser la nuque et faire disparaître ce sentiment de perdant mais il se ravisa. Il lâcha prise et le regarda se relever. Il aurait aimé lui balancer en pleine figure qu'il ne se laisserai pas faire aussi facilement, qu'il allait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer et qu'il devrait éviter de lui faire confiance, mais le sourire que lui offrit l'agent l'en empêcha. Un sourire sincère, de ceux que vous chérissez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Derek avait foi en lui, et peu importe le pourquoi du comment, cela le déstabilisait profondément. Qui voudrait avoir confiance en lui ? Un tueur, un menteur, un manipulateur ? Personne ne le connaissait réellement, et devoir travailler avec Derek sans son masque le terrifiait. Personne ne s'était attaché à Void, son vrai lui. Et personne ne le fera.

* * *

Des semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Stiles tenta tant bien que mal d'agir comme le lui avait conseillé Derek. Tout le groupe était maintenant au courant de la séparation de leur deux amis, et deux parties se formèrent : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Kira jouait l'intermédiaire entre les deux clans, et Scott ne supportait plus la situation. Stiles se fichait bien de tout ça, car rien n'avait d'importance. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le futur coup de fil de Derek. Et en plus de devoir attendre que l'agent le contacte il allait devoir obéir aux ordres, et ça Stiles se savait dans l'incapacité de s'y résoudre.

Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus l'adolescent attendait avec impatiente. Pas que l'agent lui manque ça non, mais l'action lui manquait. Le sang, les meurtres, les contrats. Stiles avait mis fin à son réseau de communication. Et il se sentait vide, comme si une partie de sa vie lui avait été arraché.

Il passa sa main sur son front et tenta de prêter attention au cour d'algèbre. Malia se trouvait quelques rangs devant lui, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, -et c'était souvent- elle le regardait avec envie et tristesse. Il pensa qu'il aurait dû lui avouer que c'était avec Derek qu'il avait passé la nuit, pour « _foutre la merde_ » comme il le pensait si fort. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il se dépêcha de le prendre.

 **De Fdp de Derek à 9h56 :** « Je t'attend devant la fac, maintenant. »

Stiles s'empressa de ranger ses affaires à la va-vite et dévala les escaliers plus vite que son ombre. Tous le monde le regarda partir mais personne ne fit rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense portail du campus, Stiles aperçu un homme adossé à une Camaro noire. L'homme s'agissait bien sûr de Derek, qui en le voyant arriver, se dirigea dans sa direction.

« - Tu as fais plus vite que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu te trompes je suis allé à une vitesse normale. Alors Monsieur l'agent quelle est la mission ?

\- Je vais te briefer dans la voiture. Monte.

\- On-Oncle Derek ?

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent de concert et fixèrent l'individu qui venait de les surprendre.

\- Malia ?

Derek semblait en proie à une panique intense, et une fois de plus le génie de Stiles refit surface. « _Merci de m'avoir suivi Malia, tu es la meilleure vraiment. La reine des idiotes_. » L'adolescent se rapprocha de Derek et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Écoute Malia, maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu le saches. C'est Derek, la personne avec qui je t'ai trompé. Il ne voulait pas te le dire pour ne pas te gêner alors je n'ai rien dit mais ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir.

\- Qu-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Sans lâcher la main de Stiles, Derek agita son bras libre comme pour désapprouver la révélation de Stiles.

\- Non non c'est pas ce que tu crois Malia c'est plus compliqué et-

\- Quand je pense que je t'ai tout raconté et que tu m'as écouté sagement alors que tu étais celui qui avait brisé mon couple ! Je te déteste !

La jeune fille partit en courant, et Derek se retourna face à Stiles, se libérant par la même occasion de sa poigne. Stiles combla le vide qu'il venait de créer entre eux et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis plus malin que toi Derek, alors la prochaine fois que tu essayes de me duper, prépare-toi à vivre un enfer, _chéri_.

A ces mots, il monta dans la voiture, laissant un Derek plus que scandaliser. Il le rejoignit quelques secondes après et commença le briefing en conduisant.

\- La cible est Julio Acciaro. Il est à la tête de la Camorra. On a jamais réussi à le coincer. On a quelques pistes mais aucunes ne semblent assez concluantes. Si on le trouve, on détruit une famille entière de mafieux. Sans lui la famille va se disperser.

\- J'ai déjà été en contact avec l'un de ses hommes. Il ne rencontre personne. On dit qu'il vit quelques part près de l'Etna. Mais je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'en Sicile pour m'en assurer.

\- Je sais, tu es entré en contact avec Achile Bergamo. Un simple intermédiaire qui ne sait même pas pour qui il travaille.

\- Comment…

\- Tu serais étonné de savoir tout ce que je sais sur toi Stiles. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, notre avion nous attend. On part pour la Sicile. Tu sais parler italien n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles était mal à l'aise. Derek le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

\- Oui… je peux tenir une conversation tant qu'elle ne tire pas vers la complexité.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Et comment vais-je justifier mon absence chef ?

\- Tu trouveras bien une excuse. »

Stiles imita Derek tel un enfant. C'était si facile à dire pour le policier mais les absences répétées de Stiles allait lui coûter sa bourse, et pire encore, il allait se mettre son père sur le dos. Et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait : voir son père chez lui, se rendre compte qu'il vivait bien trop luxurieusement pour un étudiant et surtout se rendre compte qu'il était le tueur qu'il recherchait depuis le début. Cela mettrait l'adolescent dans une situation très délicate. Mais il se concentra de nouveau sur la mission dont Derek venait de lui faire part. Les familles mafieuses étaient particulièrement discrètes mais n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses. Mais il existait de nombreuses rivalités entre ces clans.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et se connecta au Darknet. La plupart des demandes étaient purement mobilières, comme des armes ou des faux-papiers, mais avec la bonne clé de décodage, Stiles avait accès au service des hommes de main et des assassins. Il tapa en italien « Assassin pour la famille Camorra » et comme il l'avait deviné un récent post avait été ajouté. La famille Camorra recherchait un assassin qualifié pour tuer le chef de la famille Stidda.

« - Je pense que je sais comment avoir Acciaro.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a quelques jours un des membres de la famille Camorra a posté sur le réseau une recherche d'assassin. Je postule en tant que Void, et j'exige de voir le chef avant de me lancer dans la mission d'assassinat.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Stiles, on doit trouver un moyen plus-

\- Ecoute Derek je suis pas devenu un toutou de la CIA pour que tu me dises de faire attention. Tu veux attraper des méchants grâce à moi ? On le fera à ma manière, et ça, c'est ma manière de procéder. Je vais m'infiltrer là-bas et descendre Acciaro.

\- Et comment tu feras pour sortir de là ? Je te rappelle que c'est l'une des plus grandes familles de mafieux, ils seront beaucoup trop nombreux.

\- Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me soutenir. »

Derek souffla d'agacement avant d'accepter à contrecœur le plan du plus jeune. Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, alors il allait devoir aller dans son sens. Derek fixa quelques instant Stiles. Il n'avait rien d'un assassin professionnel. Et pourtant il savait de quoi il était réellement capable. Comme si l'adolescent n'avait rien à perdre, pourtant il avait tout à perdre et cela Derek ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un jeune homme de 20 ans avait décidé de prendre cette voie ?

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le jour d'après dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Derek n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre une chambre avec un lit une place, dans le but de « surveiller Stiles » ce à quoi le plus jeune avait surenchéri par « tu n'as qu'à me menotter à toi tant qu'on y est ». La chambre était néanmoins spacieuse, décorée dans un style très italien, tout de rouge et d'or. Stiles avait réussi à se faire engager par la famille Camorra et n'attendait plus qu'un coup de fil pour obtenir une réponse. Pendant ce temps Derek prenait une douche, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples touristes. C'est à ce moment que le mafieux décida de téléphoner. Stiles aurait préféré que Derek soit là, qu'il voit qu'il faisait du bon travail et qu'il n'allait pas tout faire foirer, mais il décrocha tout de même.

« - Void à l'appareil j'écoute.

\- Monsieur Void, je suis Antonio je serai votre intermédiaire avec mon Julio Acciaro. J'ai fais part de votre volonté de rencontrer notre chef et il a accepté avec joie étant donné votre notoriété. Vous êtes sans nul doute le plus connu et le plus efficace des assassins. Je vous envoie les coordonnées de notre base. Si nous apprenons par un malheureux hasard que vous les avez divulgué et bien..

\- Je suis un homme mort j'ai compris.

\- Parfait. A plus tard Monsieur.

Stiles raccrocha et jaugea le portable du regard. Sa réputation était toujours à son apogée mais combien de temps avant que des gens ne se rendent compte qu'il était tombé dans les mains de la CIA ?

S'il se faisait voir avec Derek cela arriverait plus vite que voulu. Porté par un puissant sentiment de fierté, il attrapa son sac et sortir de la chambre. Il allait faire comme à son habitude.

Il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée et fut escorté par deux gardes une fois à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, son sac lui étant été retiré, comme toutes les armes qu'il avait sur lui. Stiles était pour ainsi dire nu, sans défense dans une cachette de meurtriers. C'était un immense manoir bien gardé, bien trop gardé. Un homme se trouvait à chaque porte, et il y avait beaucoup de porte. Lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte blanche celle-ci gardée par deux gardes, Antonio le prévint que le chef l'attendait de l'autre côté.Il entra donc en conséquence et se retrouva face à Julio, un grand homme d'un certain âge, marqué tant par le temps que par les combats. En le détaillant plus intensément, Stiles pouvait facilement supposer que le mafieux était dans un sale état, à en juger par les nombreuses rougeurs au-dessus de ses articulations des mains, de sa difficulté à respirer et de sa peau sèche, le vieillard était atteint d'un cancer avancé. Mais cela ne l'empêchait manifestement pas de fumer un cigare, assis confortablement sur un énorme fauteuil de cuir vert impérial. Il fit signe à Antonio de sortir, les laissant seul.

\- Vous fumez jeune homme ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que ma demande soit acceptée par le plus célèbre des assassins. Je croyais que votre cercle était très… restreint.

\- Il faut voir plus grand au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Il est vrai. Mais vous avez exigé de me rencontrer en personne je trouve cela… étrange. Personne n'avait vu votre visage, serais-je le premier ?

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- Je suis honoré! Si jeune et déjà un meurtrier. Quel sarcasme.

\- Assez parlé de moi. Parlons plutôt du contrat.

\- Bien sûr. C'est un vieil ami à moi qui a décidé de signer son arrêt de mort en tuant une vingtaine de mes hommes. Je t'offre 20 mille pour sa mort.

\- Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça j'en suis sûr.

\- Je vois que vous êtes difficile en affaire. Très bien 30 mille.

\- Je vais malheureusement devoir refuser.

\- Comment ?!

\- Vous êtes loin de pouvoir vous offrir mes services.

Stiles se déplaça à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était téléporté derrière le chef. Il passa son bras droit autour de sa nuque et l'étrangla avec fermeté, sa main gauche l'empêchait d'alerter les gardes. Le vieil homme se débattu pendant de longues secondes avant que son corps ne cesse de bouger. Stiles le posa délicatement sur le sol et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il était au 3ème étage, et cette fois aucun camion ne l'attendait en bas. Il jura intérieurement et farfouilla avec discrétion la pièce. Il trouva l'objet de sa quête dans le bureau en bois massif : un revolver chargé. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix; il allait devoir foncer dans le tas. Et pour cela il allait devoir sortir par la grande porte.

Il se planta devant la porte et hésita quelques secondes. Il se concentra, calma sa respiration et referma sa prise sur l'arme. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et avec vélocité tira sur les trois gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Il entendit de l'agitation aux étages inférieurs et tenta de réprimer l'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes. Il enjamba les corps et descendit les escaliers sommairement. Une main empoigna son bras et l'attira en arrière, l'empêchant de descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Stiles se débattu férocement avant d'entendre la voix de son agresseur.

\- Arrête de gesticuler imbécile c'est moi.

Stiles cessa tout mouvement en reconnaissant la voix de Derek.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. La douche était bonne ?

\- La ferme. T'es vraiment un inconscient.

\- Un génie tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois qu'on a pas la même définition du mot génie. Aller bouge toi.

Stiles devait l'admettre, il était heureux de voir Derek. Maintenant il avait un bouclier et mieux encore, un moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Son « gardien » lui offrit un pistolet avant de lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Ils rencontrèrent une poignée d'hommes dont Derek se chargea aisément avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée...

\- Je ne comprend pas.. il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes..

\- Je m'en suis chargé.

Et de se retrouver nez à nez avec un 4x4 noir, entouré de corps. Une dizaine de cadavres gisaient tout autour du véhicule, comme si un rituel satanique avait été effectué. Ébahi, Stiles resta quelques secondes tétanisé devant la porte, muet devant ce tableau morbide.

\- Bon tu montes ou tu reste là ?

\- J-j'arrive !

L'adolescent reprit ses esprits et monta dans la voiture. Derek fit marche arrière, non sans rouler sur les pauvres hommes déjà morts sur le sol, avant d'avancer jusqu'à l'imposant portail en bois les séparait du chemin forestier.

\- Derek.. ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek sourit et accéléra, fonçant droit sur le portail. Stiles se protégea machinalement le visage pour appréhender la future collision. La voiture démolit la porte et disparu dans la forêt.

* * *

\- Tu. Es. Inconscient.

\- J'ai compris Derek tu me le répète depuis deux heures.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps !

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé mon téléphone avec l'adresse dessus non ?

\- Je pourrai perdre mon job à cause de toi alors ne refais plus jamais un truc comme ça. Que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes coéquipiers désormais. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à me faire confiance.

\- Et toi seras-tu capable de me faire confiance ? Moi, un meurtrier ?

\- Je suis aussi un meurtrier. Et je te fais déjà confiance. »

Stiles resta perplexe en observant le plus vieux s'allonger sur le lit. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Derek était le meilleur de sa branche. Mais pourquoi lui faire confiance ? Parce qu'il était jeune ? Parce qu'il avait un visage innocent ? Stiles n'avait réponse à aucunes de ces questions. Il rejoignit Derek sur le lit et s'allongea à son tour. Mais il y a une question que Stiles n'avait pas peur de poser.

\- Tu y as cru quand je t'ai dis qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

\- … peut-être bien.

\- Et tu te rappelles de la soirée maintenant ?

\- Oui. Donc je sais qu'on a pas couché ensemble ça ne prendra plus avec moi.

\- Mais tu te rappelles ce que tu as dis non ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Attend je te cite : « Tu es très mignon ».

\- Je t'ai dis que ça ne prendrai plus avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais je te jure !

Stiles se releva d'un bond, indigné. Derek le regarda, amusé. Stiles faisait son âge à ce moment précis. Un simple étudiant de 20 ans qui tentait de se justifier, comme un enfant.

\- Je sais. Je m'en souviens je te taquine.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

\- Pourquoi je n'aurai pas dû ?

Stiles n'en fit rien. Il fixa Derek, sur le point de répondre, mais se ravisa.

\- Stiles. La confiance ça va dans les deux sens. Il faut que tu t'ouvres à moi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

\- Pourquoi tu parles comme ma psy ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'essaye de te faire parler. Donc tu as été suivi ?

Stiles soupira maladroitement avant de maltraiter ses mains. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de parler avec un psy sur ordre de son père, il n'avait réussi qu'une chose: se faire virer. Et il y a très peu de gens qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait plier un psychologue.

\- Mon… père a décrété pendant mon année de seconde que mon comportement associable et exécrable envers lui méritait un petit tour chez la psychologue. A l'époque je n'avais que Scott comme ami, et mon père trouvait ça « inquiétant ». Alors je me suis rendu plusieurs fois là-bas. Au début je ne parlais pas, et puis j'ai commencé à me livrer à elle. Figure toi que quelques semaines après elle a téléphoné à mon père en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, que mon esprit était « corrompu » et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette salope nous as quand même pris pas mal d'argent pour me dire ce que je savais déjà.

\- Et qu'a dit ton père ?

\- Que si je me faisais pas d'autres amis il m'envoyait en pensionnat. Faut dire que j'étais vraiment un connard avec lui à l'époque. Il rentrait tous les soirs tard du travail et je trouvais rien de mieux que de l'assommer de reproches. Alors même si j'avais des notes fantastiques ça ne comblait pas l'ambiance électrique à la maison.

\- Alors tu t'es fais des amis.

\- Pas vraiment non. En fait j'ai réussi à l'embobiner en lui disant que j'arrêterai de l'embêter à condition qu'il me laisse vivre seul. Alors il a accepté, il devait être content de se débarrasser de moi.

\- Aucun parent n'est heureux de se débarrasser de ses enfants. Et je connais ton père il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Derek tu le connais du travail. Moi c'est mon père. Je le voyais rentrer le soir, bourré, m'insulter de tous les noms, me mettre sur le dos la mort de ma mère. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi, seulement pour m'en mettre plein la gueule. J'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un bon père.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais père, juste… des hommes qui font de leur mieux.*

\- Tu parles du tien ?

\- Ouais… c'était pas non plus un père exemplaire. Il a trompé ma mère pendant pas mal d'années avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Sauf que moi et ma sœur Laura on le savait déjà, il nous l'avait présenté. Pas en tant que sa petite amie, juste une amie. On y avait cru.

\- Jusqu'au moment où vous les avez vu avoir une nuit torride ?

\- Pas à ce point non plus ! J'avais 14 ans à ce moment, j'ai fais le mur pour rejoindre… ma petite amie et je l'ai croisé en ville avec elle. Il l'embrassait devant tous ces gens dans la rue et j'ai compris que mon père trompait ma mère. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Et je m'en suis voulu.

\- Mais c'était pas ta faute. Ça ne regardait que tes parents.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais jeune j'avais besoin de me sentir coupable je suppose. Quand ma mère l'a appris elle a demandé le divorce. Mon père s'est battu pour avoir notre garde mais il a perdu. Jusqu'à la fin il n'a pas cessé de répéter à Laura, Cora et moi qu'il était désolé.

\- Toujours meilleur que le mien.

\- Si tu veux. Et dis moi comment tu es devenu « Void » ?

Le regard de Stiles passa de l'amusement à la colère, Derek venait de poser la question à ne pas poser.

\- Tu vas trop loin. On a parlé de confiance pas d'interrogatoire.

\- Et bien j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu es devenu un assassin et pourquoi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je vais dormir bonne nuit.

\- Il est 17h Stiles..

\- Ah parce que il y a une heure en particulier à partir de laquelle on à le droit de dormir ? Autant que tu saches que je peux m'endormir quelque soit l'heure, 3 heure, 12 heure, 17 heure je ferme les yeux et je dors c'est tout alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de ne pas faire de bruit ça serait cool. Et puis j'ai souvent chaud la nuit alors te plains pas si je te fous des coups de pieds. Et je ronfle aussi, enfin je crois.

\- … l'hyperactivité c'était pas un mensonge du coup ?

\- Nope.

\- Super… »

Stiles fit volte-face, se retrouvant dos à Derek. Il venait d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec un agent de la CIA. L'oncle de son ex. Et cela lui procurait des sentiments contradictoires, comme si son cœur lui disait de continuer et son cerveau d'arrêter. Des sentiments qui étaient tout nouveaux pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Malia, et la personne qu'aimait Malia n'était qu'une image qu'il avait créé. Il n'aimait que Scott. La seule personne avec qui il s'autorisait parfois d'être lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se prendre d'affection pour quiconque. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être blessé, encore.

* * *

« - Aller debout Stiles !

Il grogna en toute réponse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la couette le quitter qu'il décida d'ouvrir un œil. Derek le regardait, amusé de son comportement matinal. Il lui lança la couette à la figure et répéta pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois à Stiles de se lever.

\- Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il est 11 heure. L'avion n'arrive qu'à 15 heure.

\- Je veux t'emmener quelque part. Habille-toi.

Stiles arqua un sourcil, signe d'une grande confusion. Derek l'invitait à sortir vraiment ? Surement un rêve pensa-t-il. Il se pinça la joue et pu se rendre compte à la douleur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il attrapa alors ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement.

\- Où on va ?

\- Au Trattoria da Antonio.

\- … Oui mais encore ?

\- C'est un restaurant.

\- Ah !

* * *

Assis à une table l'un en face de l'autre, Stiles eut vaguement l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Jamais il ne s'attardait dans un pays autre que le sien, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Parce qu'un étudiant français seul en voyage c'était assez suspect, surtout si des meurtres survenaient au même moment. Doublement plus suspect. Mais maintenant Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur d'être attrapé puisqu'il l'était déjà.

Derek avait commandé des spaghettis à la bolognaise et Stiles lui des boulettes di riso. L'ambiance autour de la table était lourde et pesante, aucun des deux n'osait commencer une quelconque discussion. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles tenta une approche.

« - Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Tu as raison tu ronfles, et tu as tenté plusieurs fois de m'utiliser comme oreiller.

\- Ah désolé j'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, enfin on a déjà dormi dans le même lit mais tu étais bourré alors ça compte pas vraiment.

\- Même pas avec Malia ?

Stiles se mit à sourire face à la question de son gardien, et il perçu comme une pointe de curiosité qui ne le regardait pas.

\- Jaloux de savoir que j'ai pu dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Derek ?

\- Pas du tout. Juste pour savoir si je dois te frapper ou pas.

\- Dommage, mais tu ne me frapperas pas elle n'a jamais vu ne serais-ce qu'un centimètre de mon caleçon.

\- Tu es vierge donc ?

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa boisson et balbutia des débuts de phrases pour se justifier avant de souffler un « oui » honteux. Derek se moqua discrètement, attrapa sa serviette et lui essuya le coin de la bouche, là où persistait une goutte de vin. Stiles se statufia au geste du plus âgé avant que le rouge ne prenne possession de ses joues. Derek dégageait tellement de charme et de phéromones que Stiles ne pouvait décrochait son regard du sien.

\- Tu as une petite amie ?

\- Non. C'est assez compliqué d'avoir une vie sentimentale quand on est flic.

\- J'ai bien réussi alors que j'étais un assassin.

\- Tu n'es pas exemple.

\- C'est à cause de Paige non ?

Stiles se figea, conscient de l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Derek avait stoppé tout mouvement, les bras suspendus au dessus de la table. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne son repas.

\- Je vois que tu as fais des recherches sur moi c'est très aimable. Mais non ça n'a rien à voir avec Paige, elle est morte il y a plus de dix ans, je ne suis pas du genre à rester coincé dans le passé.

Un sourire mélancolique se peigna sur le visage de l'adolescent. Lui ne vivait que de souvenirs et d'enfance. Un passé dans lequel sa mère vivait toujours, où elle était heureuse et aimante, avant de devenir folle et de ne même pas reconnaître son propre fils. Il tentait chaque jour d'oublier cette partie de sa vie, de se souvenir d'elle seulement en bonne santé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le visage brisée par la folie, les larmes aux yeux, le regard vide de toute émotion et de toute vie, c'était la seule image de Claudia qui restait dans sa mémoire.

Depuis sa mort, Stiles s'était replié sur lui-même. Il ne s'était livré à personne, même pas à Scott. Et aujourd'hui, dans une salle de restaurant, accompagné d'un agent de la CIA, Stiles se sentait détendu. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans que Derek ne le juge. Il savait qu'il sautait aux conclusions hâtives, mais ce que ressentait l'adolescent à ce moment, ce sentiment doux et chaleureux, il ne l'avait ressenti qu'avec une seule personne. Sa mère.

\- Je me suis trompé sur toi Derek.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Sur tout. Alors…

Stiles marqua une pause et c'est en croisant le regard bienveillant de son coéquipier qu'il trouva le courage nécessaire pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Merci de croire en moi.

Derek attisait cette flamme en lui, cette flamme que les gens appelait le désir de vivre. Pourtant c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Et même si son cerveau lui disait de sortir du restaurant en courant et de fuir Derek, Stiles resta assis, préférant écouter son cœur, qui lui pensait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un finalement.

* * *

 ***Merci BigFlo et Oli pour cette jolie phrase que je me devais de placer..**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi? Oui je sais Stiles n'est pas très.. méchant vers la fin. Mais je veux rendre mon personnage compliqué et perdu entre deux personnalités. Pour plus de cohérence avec la suite...**

 **Pour les gens qui seraient intéressés pour un Newtmas il est sortit hier! Bonne journée à vous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui j'espère vous fera comprendre que Stiles est trèèèèèès compliqué! J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir. De plus je tiens à vous annoncer que je vais participer au Teen Wolf Pack Fest voilà x) Ah et je suis entrain d'écrire une autre FF sur Stiles et Derek je vous laisse le résumé dîtes moi si ça vous tente ;)**

 **[Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale]** UA. Stiles Stilinski, professeur de biologie, est convié à une conférence sur le développement d'une nouvelle bactérie. Mais pendant la démonstration, un accident survient. Stiles parvient à sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il était, mais celui qui l'attendait était bien pire.

Romance/Supernaturel/Drame

 **Réponses au reviews anonymes:**

 **Bon bah là y'a deux guest alors bon j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez** **xD**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review!**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review! Alors Stiles n'a pas de sentiments pour Derek c'est là la complexité du personnage xD Derek si, il l'aime bien quoi. Mais Stiles lui... c'est plus dur que ça! Et bien tu auras ta réponse dans un looong moment on ne le saura qu'à la toute fin! Merci ça me touche énormément tous ces compliments j'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi plaisir!**

 **Aller, _Enjoy_!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode en Sicile. Stiles avait repris sa petite vie d'étudiant en informatique et les tensions avec Malia n'avaient fait que doubler depuis que la jeune femme savait pour Derek et lui. Et deux mois que Stiles entretenait une relation purement téléphonique avec le flic. Ils parlaient assez souvent, au plus grand étonnement de Stiles. Lui qui pensait que Derek n'était pas du genre à parler, il le surprenait de jours en jours. Et il se surprenait lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment définir leur relation. Derek lui affirmait qu'ils n'étaient que des coéquipiers, pourtant parfois Stiles arrivait à surprendre le plus vieux le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance et tourner le regard au moment même où il s'en apercevait. Il ne voulait pas faire des conclusions hâtives, mais il était plutôt doué pour ça, alors pendant quelques temps il pensa que l'agent allait le tromper, qu'il l'observait et qu'au bon moment il allait le supprimer. Stiles était du genre pessimiste, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un autre scénario ou une autre explication à ces regards qui lui étaient portés.

Il était assis sur une table de pique nique, tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il avait un projet à rendre en programmation dans deux semaines et il était déjà au bout de sa vie. Il attrapa sa gourde Nike, son doudou comme il l'appelait. Un délicieux mélange entre de la vodka, du whisky et du jus d'orange, des restes de la soirée de la veille dont il ne se souvenait pas spécialement. Et comme le proverbe des fêtards le disait si bien, il faut vaincre la gueule de bois en continuant de boire, alors c'était ce que faisait Stiles.

Il vit une ombre s'asseoir en face de lui, et même si son cerveau était embrumé par les effluves d'alcool, Stiles reconnut facilement Scott. Ils avaient passé quelques minutes ensemble à la soirée avant que Kira ne lui arrache une fois de plus son meilleur ami. Il s'était donc fait des copains de soirée dont il ne se rappelait plus.

«- Alors la soirée ? Je suis partie avec Kira au bout d'une heure on se faisait chier.

\- Je me souviens pas de grand-chose.. appart avoir payé ma tournée…

\- Sérieux ? Merde j'aurai du en profiter !

\- Merci de me soutenir Scott j'ai eu 150€ d'alcool à payer quand même… Imagine si mon père l'apprend.. je veux même pas y penser il me tuera.

\- Ton père est super cool il dira rien !

\- Mouai…

\- Au fait, Kira m'a parlé d'un truc tu vois…

Stiles sentit l'inconfort et la gêne provenant de Scott. Il sentait que quelque n'allait pas, alors, curieux comme il était, et peut-être aussi naïf, il ne pensa pas une seconde que cela puisse être lui, la source de cette gêne.

\- Oui ? Elle préfère une position en particulier mais tu la connais pas ? T'inquiète pas Scotty je vais te briefer sur tout ce que tu veux !

\- Non non c'est pas à propos de nous en fait.. Malia lui a dit un truc et tu vois elle a craqué et elle m'en a parlé. Elle aurait pas dû c'est sur! Mais tu l'as connais elle peut pas mentir ni garder des secrets..

\- Bah non tu vois je la connais pas si bien que ça mais viens en aux faits.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais couché avec l'oncle de Malia.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac, le genre de boule qui vous prévient que vous allez devoir mentir alors que vous ne voulez pas. Ou cette boule qui vous montre que vous n'êtes pas prêt à avoir un discours sur la sexualité avec votre meilleur pote.

\- Je dis pas que tu l'as fais hein Malia raconterait n'importe quoi pour qu'on traîne plus avec toi mais tu vois elle avait l'air vachement sincère alors si… si t'es..

\- Quoi gay ? Tu me demande si je suis gay Scott ? Tu as entendu Malia dire que j'avais couché avec un homme et ça te suffit pour douter de ma sincérité ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi ! Avant Malia tu parlais jamais de fille du coup quand tu as commencé à sortir avec elle j'ai trouvé ça bizarre tu m'avais rien dit sur elle, et là tu l'as quitte sans rien me dire non plus, et j'apprends que c'est parce que t'as couché avec son oncle ! Je trouve ça un peu gros…

\- Bon tu veux que je te dises la vérité Scotty ?

\- Oui !

\- Et bien oui j'ai couché avec Derek ça te va ? Est-ce que je suis gay ? Non. Tu as les réponses à tes questions ? »

Stiles se releva d'un bond, chancela quelques secondes avant d'attraper ses affaires et de marcher en direction de la bibliothèque. Enfin il essayait de marcher. Il bouscula quelques étudiants sur son passage, dans le même état que lui, avant d'atteindre sa destination et de s'allonger comme un déchet sur le canapé jaune de la salle de repos. Il détestait mentir à Scott, même si ce mensonge-là ne le gênait pas tant que ça, c'est la réaction face à ses cachotteries que Stiles regrettait. Il savait que Scott détestait les secrets, et puis que penserait-il en ayant appris qu'il avait trompé Malia avec son oncle ? Mais plus il y réfléchissait plus cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il s'en fichait de ce que pensait Scott, il se fichait de tout. Du monde, des gens, de la vie. Pourquoi vivre en sachant que la fin est déjà déterminée ? Pourquoi se faire des amis, s'ouvrir aux autres et être vulnérable pour ensuite se faire trahir ? Pourquoi faire des études alors qu'elles ne lui seront sûrement jamais utiles ?

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, lui provocant un haut-le-cœur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, il ne devait pas. Il chercha maladroitement son téléphone dans sa poche et téléphona à Derek.

« - Stiles.. tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Oui 11h je vois pas où est le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est que je suis en réunion.

\- Mais tu as quand même décroché.

\- Je me suis dit que ça devait être important pour que tu m'appelles mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas alors je raccroche.

\- Non attend ! Est-ce que tu aurais des nouvelles du travail ? Genre une nouvelle cible ou un nouveau mec à descendre ?

\- Non Stiles, rien.

\- Mais vous avez pas genre une liste de gens que vous aimeriez faire tomber ? On peut aller en Syrie et faire tomber le Djihad si tu veux ! Je connais deux trois gars sur place qui sont corrompu alors avec la bonne somme d'argent on pourrait s'infiltrer et-

\- Je dois raccrocher Stiles, à plus tard. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Derek raccrocha. Stiles resta quelques minutes dans la même position, le téléphone dans la main, collé à son oreille. Derek venait de lui raccrocher au visage. Très bien. Il s'en fichait. Cela ne lui faisait rien, il n'était pas énervé, il ne voulait pas se rendre sur son lieu de travail et le tuer.

Il savait très bien qu'il le dérangeait, mais Stiles en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Avant les contrats remplissaient ce rôle, mais maintenant il se sentait perdre pied. Il farfouilla dans son sac avant de trouver son vieux téléphone noir qui lui servait à communiquer avec ses anciens clients, inactif depuis sa rencontre avec Derek. Il l'alluma et regarda les messages manqués. Il en avait énormément de son client numéro 1, son tout premier, son favori comme il le pensait. Alors il s'attarda sur les messages.

 **De Client n°1 i mois :** « J'ai entendu pour la fusillade en Iran, tout va bien ? »

 **De Client n°1 i mois :** « J'ai fais des recherches sur l'agent qui se trouvait sur le toit avec vous, je devrai avoir son identité dans quelques jours. »

 **De Client n°1 i mois :** « J'ai trouvé son identité : Derek Hale. Faites en ce que vous voulez. »

 **De Client n°1 i jour :** « Je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de vous alors j'en assume que vous n'êtes plus vivant. J'envoie un de mes hommes s'occuper de Hale. Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement après avoir tué mon poulain préféré. »

Stiles se mit à rire doucement, toujours bercé par l'alcool qui se promenait dans son sang.

« - Son poulain préféré il est marrant lui ! Et il a envoyé quelqu'un tué Hale ! C'est qui ça Hale… Oh merde !

Il avait envoyé quelqu'un tuer Derek ! Stiles se redressa à la va-vite et rappela Derek, mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas.

\- Aller Derek fait pas l'enfant décroche ! »

Mais Stiles ne faisait que tomber sur la messagerie. Après une énième tentative, Stiles jura contre l'entêtement de Derek et ouvrit l'application GsmSpy sur son téléphone. Il ne pensait pas que la mesure qu'il avait prise allait finalement être utile, mais traquer le portable de l'agent était son seul moyen de le trouver. Un point rouge clignotait, et il se trouvait dans les locaux de la police de la ville. L'endroit où se trouvait aussi son père. Stiles se passa la main sur le front avec force pour essayer d'enlever l'angoisse qui le collait à la peau. En bon citoyen il aurait dû appeler son père et lui dire que Derek était en danger, qu'ils étaient tous en danger, mais il préféra se diriger vers sa Jeep et prendre le volant. Stiles pouvait être très irresponsable dans certains moments, mais s'il appelait son père pour lui dire, comment lui prouver sans lui montrer les messages sur son portable ? Comment lui mentir ? Stiles en avait mare des mensonges, bien qu'il en soit à l'origine. Tout en conduisant, il chercha dans la boite à gant et en sortit un flingue. Ça non plus il ne pourrait pas l'expliquer à son père, il laisserai Derek s'en charger.

Soudain, il freina impulsivement et arrêta la voiture. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit bêtement, se rappelant sa situation actuelle. Pourquoi aller sauver Derek ? S'il mourrait, là maintenant, Stiles était libre, débarrassé de la CIA. Jamais elle n'oserait l'exposer, et Stiles pouvait se préparer à les accueillir comme il se devait. Finit de jouer l'ami de Derek, finit d'être le toutou des flics.

Son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Derek. Stiles reprit ses esprits et son regard se teinta d'une lueur de malice vicieuse.

« - Oui ?

\- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans la phrase « Je suis occupé » ?

L'adolescent se mit à rire, un rire à vous faire froid dans le dos, un rire dément.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Au revoir Derek. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Stiles raccrocha. Il devrait penser à remercier son fameux client qui lui portait manifestement beaucoup d'importance. Grâce à lui il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie, ou du moins un semblant.

Il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Allongé confortablement sur son canapé, Stiles avait passé le reste de sa journée à faire la fête, tout seul. Il avait continué de boire quelques bières tout en chantant « I'm Free » de Stevie Wonder à tue tête avant de finir en position latérale de sécurité sur le divan. Il sentit un gargouillis dans son estomac, et comme si cela avait sonné comme une alarme dans son cerveau, Stiles se leva précipitamment avant de courir jusqu'aux toilettes où il déversa tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis ces dernières 24 heures, tant liquide que solide.

Mais il fut sortit de son enfer par des coups brutes et puissants sur la porte d'entrée. Stiles changea radicalement de comportement, s'essuya le coin de la bouche et se déplaça tel un félin jusqu'à sa table basse, qui cachait en dessous d'elle un pistolet. A vrai dire la maison était truqué d'armes dans tous les recoins. Personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici, ni même Scott, et encore moins son père. Alors la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte avait beau avoir eu la politesse de frapper, rien ne lui assurait qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus à la seconde où il ouvrirait la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte silencieusement et posa sa main droite sur la poignée, son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, accompagné du flingue. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et pointa son viseur sur l'improviste.

« - Derek ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu-

Derek le plaqua contre le mur face à eux et empoigna sa gorge, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol, l'empêchant de continuer sa litanie de questions. L'adolescent sentit son souffle se couper et il sentit les doigts du plus vieux se resserrer d'avantages autour de son cou.

\- Ça t'amuse Stiles ? De jouer avec la vie des autres ?

\- L-lâche… moi… !

\- C'est toi qui as envoyé cet assassin ?! Tu ne veux plus faire le travail toi-même maintenant ?! RÉPONDS MOI !

Stiles tapa rapidement sur la main de Derek qui l'emprisonnait, signifiant qu'il abandonnait et qu'il allait parler. Le flic relâcha brutalement sa prise, laissant Stiles s'écrouler au sol, toussant de tout son dû. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris son souffle, il récupéra son sourire dément et attrapa la cheville de Derek, l'entraînant au sol pour le rejoindre. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne put réagir lorsque l'adolescent se mit à califourchon sur lui et colla le viseur de son pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Derek ? Que j'avais changé ? Que j'étais devenu ton ami ? Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais sincère ?

Stiles vit les mains de Derek bouger lentement, presque imperceptible à l'œil nu.

\- Bouge encore d'un millimètre et je t'explose la cervelle et tu sais que j'en rêve.

\- Alors vas-y. Vas-y Stiles, ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Void ? Tire !

Alors il tira.

Le déclic si distinct d'une gâchette pressée.

Mais rien ne se passa de plus. Derek respirait lourdement, lorsqu'il avait vu le regard résigné de l'adolescent il s'était attendu à mourir, mais il était toujours là. Alors il évacuait la pression et l'angoisse par de grandes bouffées d'air. Stiles se releva et balança le pistolet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- T'as de la chance il était pas chargé. Je n'ai pas envoyé cet assassin, un client à moi l'a fait. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour me débarrasser de toi.

\- C'est ton père qui a été touché.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Il m'a protégé et il a prit la balle à ma place, ce qui m'a laissé le temps d'abattre l'autre homme. Ça te fait rien de te dire que ton père s'est pris une balle à cause de toi ?

\- Je m'en fiche Derek, il pourrait en mourir que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Vraiment ? Dis moi, où est passé le Stiles avec qui j'ai parlé à cœur » ouvert il y a un mois ? Tu l'as enfermé au fond de ton esprit tordu ?

\- Oh Derek… Derek… tu as vraiment cru tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'es pas très malin.

\- Tu étais sincère, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Alors tu peux faire la différence entre Stiles et Void, mais peux-tu faire la différence lorsque Void imite Stiles ? Tu pensais que j'allais te livrer mon passé, mes sentiments, mes insécurités ? Le fou ici ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi !

\- Non le fou c'est bien toi Stiles ! Lequel est ta véritable personnalité hein ? Void ou Stiles Stilinski ?

\- Je…

\- Tu vois tu ne sais plus qui est le vrai et qui est le faux. Tu serais tenté de dire que Void est ta véritable identité mais au fond de toi tu n'en sais rien. Tu es perdu. Voilà ce que je vois. Un gamin perdu et complètement dépassé par ce qu'il a commencé. C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie. Tu me rappelles moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Encore une fois, Stiles avait l'impression que Derek voyait en lui un livre ouvert, gribouillé de phrases sans cohérences et de dessins abstraits qui représentaient à la perfection son état d'esprit. Il avait beau se mentir à lui-même, il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était lorsqu'il avait commencé les assassinats. Derek remettait en question son existence-même, et cette folie qui lui collait à la peau, il la voyait. Et il n'avait pas peur. N'importe qui serait déjà entrain de tabasser Stiles pour avoir laisser un assassin tenter de vous tuer. Mais pas Derek.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais confiance ? Tu ne devrais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Parce que tu ne te fais pas confiance à toi-même ?

Et une fois de plus, Derek avait les bons mots. Les mots qui faisaient réfléchir. Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Bien sûr que si, il était même trop confiant. Alors pourquoi le doute s'installait-il en lui ? Derek l'empêchait d'être ce qu'il voulait être, d'être qui il voulait. Void.

\- Tire toi Derek. Tu détruis tout ce que j'ai construit, tout ce que ce pourquoi je vis. Alors si tu veux pas avoir d'autres soucis, dégage. Je veux plus voir ta sale gueule.

Derek se releva aisément, épousseta son jean noir et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles.

\- Tu le regretteras Stiles, je t'avais prévenu.

\- C'est ça venez me chercher je vous attend toi et ta bande de cons! »

Lorsque Derek eut passé le pas de la porte, l'adolescent la referma violemment et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Cette journée allait de déception en déception. D'abord Scott, Derek et enfin lui-même. Stiles savait que le pistolet n'était pas chargé, pourtant, à cet instant précis, il aurait voulu qu'il le soit. Il aurait pu se tirer une balle, dire au revoir à ce monde de merde dans lequel il vivait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, même si cela pouvait potentiellement abréger ses souffrances de manière significative, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de faiblesse et déprimer sur sa vie chaotique. Il ne pouvait que l'assumer et continuer. La CIA allait venir et qu'il le veuille ou non il ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Alors il allait leur faire fasse, quelque soit leur nombre.

« - Venez. Je vous attend. »

* * *

 **Alors verdict? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Que va-t-il arriver à Stiles?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Et oui j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre en avance parce que vous sembliez impatient de connaître la suite! Et bien là voilà!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Limi: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres!**

 **Fanny: Et bien disons que j'avais envie de faire un Derek un peu OOC, parce que bon si j'avais gardé son caractère ça aurait été difficile avec le caractère de Stiles, il fallait que je trouve un équilibre xd Et bien rien de tout ça ! Personne ne se venge ici... ;) Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisir!**

 **Guest: Et bien merci pour ta review et d'aimer xD!**

 **Aller, _Enjoy_!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le simple fait de respirer le brûlait, il avait la bouche pâteuse et tout son corps était engourdi. Avec le bruit rauque et forcé de sa respiration, n'importe lequel technicien du son l'aurait enregistré pour en faire un bruitage de zombie. Il gratta frénétiquement sa main droite, bien que ses poignets soient menotté, pour se rappeler de la douleur, la vraie, pour ne pas abandonner. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? 3 jours peut-être plus. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un moment déjà. La pièce était plus éclairée que d'accoutumée, et Stiles pensa que Derek devait le regarder à travers ses jolies caméras, attendant qu'il ne craque. Mais l'adolescent ne craquerait pas. Plutôt mourir que d'obéir aux supérieurs de Derek.

Il était misérable, dans le pire des états possible. Il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir, il respirait avec peine et son ventre criait famine à tout bout de champs. Il devait bien avouer que les techniques de la CIA étaient très inhumaines. Attaché un adolescent dans une pièce sombre et l'obliger à faire une grève de la faim. Tout ça pour quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce que lui voulait l'organisme. Il rejeta sa tête contre le mur et une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans sa nuque, à l'endroit où le sédatif l'avait touché, quelques jours auparavant. Il s'était défendu, et il n'avait eu aucune intention d'en sortir victorieux ni même vivant. Il pensait seulement à en emmener le plus possible avec lui.

Mais au lieu de le tuer ils l'avait capturé. Alors pour rester éveillé Stiles imaginait tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Même si aucun ne lui semblait logique, d'ailleurs le simple fait qu'il soit toujours en vie relevait du miracle. Et plus les minutes passaient plus il sentait sa raison le quitter. Plus cette petite voix à l'agonie qui criait dans son esprit lui ordonnait de rendre les armes, d'accepter quelque soit l'offre qu'ils allaient lui proposer. Cette petite voix qu'il détestait de tout son être : Stiles. Le petit garçon au fond de son cœur, celui que tous le monde aimait, un ami exemplaire et un fils adorable. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus cet enfant, il ne restait que des morceaux brisés et de l'amertume. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il faisait preuve de faiblesse, Stiles revenait, lui rappelait qui il fut avant tout ça.

« _Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es drôle, gentil, avenant, aimant, protecteur. Tu n'es rien de tout ce que tu crois être Stiles_ »

Il se frappa férocement l'arrière de la tête contre le mur derrière lui pour faire taire la voix de l'enfant. Sonné par son propre geste, il perdit rapidement connaissance et glissa jusqu'à atteindre le sol dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Il souffla lourdement, posté devant la porte du destin où prônait en lettres dorées l'inscription « **Directrice** ». Il aurait voulu reculer mais il ne pouvait plus reculer car la porte s'ouvrit au même moment, le laissant pantois.

« - Entrez donc Capitaine, ne restez pas devant la porte.

\- Oui Madame.

De sa main gauche, la femme lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il fit. Elle reprit sa place sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et reporta son attention sur son écran.

\- Vous aviez raison Monsieur Hale, ce jeune homme est tenace.

\- Je viens vous parlez à son propos Madame. Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter ça.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire des demandes Derek. Rappelez-moi qu'elle était votre mission principale, celle que vous n'avez pas accomplie.

Derek se tut, fixa la directrice de son regard émeraude et se contint. Il baissa le regard et admit sa défaite.

\- Trouver et tuer Void.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait Capitaine ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Mais vous ne pouviez pas me forcer à tuer un adolescent Madame !

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de vous-même tenter de l'apprivoiser. Derek ce jeune homme, ce Stiles, ce n'est pas l'un de vos élèves. Il est bien plus… complexe et perdu. Ne vous lancez pas dans une cause perdue.

\- Il n'est pas perdu ! J'y arriverai laissez-moi un peu de temps.

\- Voyez-vous Derek nous manquons de temps. Les attaques que nous subissons sont de plus en plus nombreuses. J'ai déjà perdu une dizaine d'hommes, et cinq autres sont morts il y a trois jours de la main de cet adolescent. Il a participé à votre tentative de meurtre et vous continuez à le défendre ? Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ?

\- Madame je vous assure qu'il peut nous aider. Il a des capacités et un esprit unique. On ne peut pas gâcher ça !

\- Il le fait lui même, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour ça. Et même si je décidais de vous accorder une seconde chance, il n'a pas l'air prêt à nous aider. Il n'a pas mangé ni bu depuis trois jours et il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre ni même prononcé un seul mot. Il était prêt à mourir le jour où nous sommes venu Derek, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Et je continue à croire que je peux le sauver.

\- Derek… Stiles n'est pas Liam. Ils sont peut-être similaire, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tous le monde.

\- Je..

Ils furent interrompu par deux coups sur la porte. La directrice invita l'importun à entrer. L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau et y déposa un énorme dossier qui devait au moins contenir une centaine de page.

\- Le dossier que vous avez demandé à propos de Stiles Stilinski Madame.

\- Merci.

L'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant une nouvelle fois seuls les deux policiers.

\- Vous avez fait faire un dossier sur lui ?

\- Évidemment Derek, il me faut trouver une faille si je veux faire tomber les barrières de Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son premier client, celui qui a envoyé un assassin pour vous tuer, nous avons de grandes chances de penser que c'est Deucalion.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Elle tourna les pages avec rapidité avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle qui sembla attirer son attention. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage et elle referma avec entrain le dossier qu'elle installa dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- Et je sais comment faire d'une pierre deux coups. Suivez-moi Capitaine. »

Comme elle lui ordonna, Derek suivit la directrice jusqu'à la cellule de Stiles. Elle demanda au garde d'ouvrir la porte et, dans un grincement aigu, Derek pu apercevoir pour la première fois depuis trois jours le visage de Stiles. Il était dans un état déplorable, le visage pâle, des cernes violettes tirant sur le noir, le regard vitreux. Il s'était rassis en les entendant entrer et leur souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Victoria avait raison, Stiles n'était en rien comparable à Liam, son ancien élève maintenant devenu un agent secret de la CIA. Et pourtant il gardait espoir de sauver Stiles de lui-même. Il le ramènerai sur la bonne voie, il se l'était promis.

\- Alors comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Stilinski ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas incommodé par le manque de décoration de votre cellule.

Il vit Stiles rire à la remarque de la femme avant d'avaler sa salive, et sa voix parut si lointaine et grave qu'il pensa que le simple fait de parler devait être une torture pour l'adolescent.

\- Non j'adore merci ! Quoique je dirai pas non à un petit oreiller !

\- Vous pourriez avoir bien mieux qu'un simple oreiller si vous acceptiez de vous rendre.

\- Va pour le sol du coup.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous ferai exécuter sur le champs, mais Derek maintient que vous nous êtes utiles. Dois-je lui donner raison ?

\- N'écoutez pas ce que dis Derek il a craqué pour moi vous savez le bad boy tout ça.

\- Oui on dirait qu'il vous porte beaucoup d'attention mais il a toujours été le genre d'homme têtu qui veut sauver les âmes perdues.

\- Je suis donc une âme perdue ? C'est touchant. Cependant je ne vous aiderai pas, je ne travaillerai pas pour vous, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors autant me tuer.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui vous fera revenir sur vos paroles.

Derek regarda avec suspicion la directrice se rapprocher du prisonnier jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle lui chuchota quelques paroles, et Derek put voir sur le visage de Stiles une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : de la détresse. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et son regard rencontra celui du flic. La directrice se releva, fière de son effet, et fit dos à l'adolescent.

\- Il me semble qu'il ne vous reste que quelques heures avant de perdre totalement connaissance. Le temps vous ai compté Monsieur Stilinski.

Elle amorça son départ, et Derek vit dans le regard de Stiles une panique alarmante. Depuis les trois jours passés dans cette cellule, jamais il n'avait perdu l'éclat de malice et de détermination dans son regard, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, à l'entente d'une phrase, il avait perdu pied. Que lui avais-dit Victoria ?

\- A-attendez… comment ?

\- J'ai mes sources, Stiles. Alors, que comptez-vous faire ?

Le silence qui pesait dans la pièce était insoutenable. Derek ne savait pas ce qui était en jeu, ce pourquoi Stiles était sur le point de craquer, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer cette phrase, Derek se sentit soulagé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Je savais que vous prendriez la bonne décision. Nous avons de grande chance de penser que votre premier client est Deucalion.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Deucalion. Un homme dont le seul but est de faire tomber la CIA. Enfin il faut croire qu'il aime aussi vous donnez du travail. Vous allez nous aider à le coincer. Si vous le faîtes, je ne dirai rien.

\- Je ne connais pas l'identité de mes clients. Et il me croit mort.

\- Justement, vous allez pouvoir revenir vers lui et lui proposer de vous rencontrer, puisqu'il à l'air de tout particulièrement vous aimez.

Le regard de Stiles balançait entre Derek et Victoria, et si Derek avait pu être dans sa tête, il aurait compris qu'il cherchait de l'aide de sa part.

\- Derek ne vous aidera pas sur ce coup. Il ne fera pas partie de l'équipe.

\- Quoi ?!

Derek fixa la directrice avec colère et indignation. Elle le fit taire d'un simple regard et retourna son attention sur Stiles.

\- Oh et vous devriez aller voir votre père à l'hôpital. Il refuse de nous croire.

\- Vous croire à propos de quoi ?

\- Que vous êtes Void bien sûr !

Derek se figea, tout comme Stiles. S'il était possible d'être plus que livide alors c'était ce que devenais l'adolescent. La directrice sourit mélancoliquement et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème, Stiles.

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce tout en indiquant à Derek d'accompagner le jeune homme dans sa « cellule de luxe ». Derek resta interdit devant la porte de longues minutes, Stiles ne lui accordant aucun regard. Il souffla de dépit, se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Cette réponse débordait d'ironie, ce qui arracha un sourire niais à Derek. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, alors qu'il était au plus bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

\- Rien. C'est pas tes affaires.

La réplique était cinglante, et Derek comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher plus loin. Il l'aida à se relever, et puisqu'il était incapable de tenir debout, il le porta sur son dos jusqu'à son autre cellule. Plus grande que la première, avec un lit qui semblait confortable, une chaise et des toilettes. Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui ramena un plateau-repas. Derek s'installa sur la chaise et croisa ses mains.

\- Tu vas être sincère cette fois ?

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de savoir si je lui suis après avoir entendu mes réponses.

\- Tu avais dans l'idée de mourir lorsqu'on est venu te chercher pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a dit que tu sauvais les âmes perdues. Elle parlait de qui ?

\- Très bien je vois que tu as été coopératif deux secondes ça me suffit. Elle parlait de Liam. Un garçon turbulent au lycée, avec un trouble du comportement passif-agressif. Il passait son temps en maison de correction, et ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui. Alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Il a mis du temps à venir à bout de sa maladie, arriver à la contrôler. Au début il n'en avait pas envie, il avait perdu sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Il n'avait plus rien. Je lui ai donné une raison de vivre. Et maintenant il me remercie d'avoir été têtu. D'avoir cru en lui.

Stiles se mit à rire de façon incontrôlé, mais s'arrêta rapidement.

\- Et si je comprend bien je devrai t'être reconnaissant de gâcher ma vie ?

\- J'essaye de te faire comprendre que cette double vie que tu mènes, ces deux personnalités, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Stiles tu es intelligent, malin, plein de ressources. Et tu gâches ça.

\- Désolé de ne pas être un génie Derek mais mettre mes capacités au service de mon prochain ? Hm-hm très peu pour moi merci.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Tu peux devenir un bon flic comme ton père.

\- C'est beau de rêver Derek. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me laisser partir gentiment après toute cette histoire ? Je suis condamné Derek ça m'est égal que tu penses que je puisse faire un bon flic ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je suis coincée ici avec toi et tous ces agents de la CIA, et mon père est au courant pour moi ! Tu crois que je regrette ? Non. Et si je devais le refaire, je referai tout pareil. Je m'attend pas à ce que tu me comprennes. Juste que tu me fiches la paix. Tu me sauveras pas, il y a rien à sauver.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Derek t'es lourd.

\- Tu sais ce que je vois quand je te regarde ?

\- Oui toi plus jeune tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fais des choses horribles pour entrer dans la CIA, pour qu'ils me remarquent. Et tout comme toi je ne regrette rien. Mais j'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai toujours eu foi en moi et ce en quoi je croyais. Tu es exactement pareil. Tu sais ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu le fais et tu te fiches du reste. Mais quand c'est finit que reste-t-il ? Regarde-toi Stiles. Demain, tu iras voir ton père à l'hôpital, et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? La même chose qu'à moi ? Que tu ne regrette pas d'être devenu Void ?

Derek avait un regard doux qui se voulait apaisant, pour tenter de calmer l'esprit de Stiles, tenter de trouver une faille dans cette immense carapace. Et Stiles lui rendait son regard. Il était au pied du mur. Encore cette détresse dans les yeux, une détresse qui donnait à Derek l'envie de l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de tous ces meurtres, de cette vie horrible et des choix difficiles. Affaibli tant psychologiquement que physiquement, il sentit l'adolescent se détendre face à lui.

\- J'en ai aucune idée Derek… j'en ai aucune putain d'idée !

Et comme si Derek venait d'être frappé par la supplique de Stiles, il le vit pleurer, mais pas de tristesse de colère, d'impuissance. Et le plus âgé connaissait ce sentiment, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, en geste de réconfort, car l'adolescent lui faisait énormément de peine même si ce n'était que le résultat de ses actes, pourtant il repoussa violemment son geste.

\- Me touche pas. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Derek. Jette ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-moi. »

Bien qu'il fut peiner par le rejet évident du jeune homme, Derek se releva et le laissa seul. Il en avait besoin, même si Derek aurait voulu rester à ses côtés et tenter de le comprendre, de déceler une certaine humanité en lui. Il avait conscience de trop s'impliquer dans cette histoire, de trop se donner pour une cause quasi-perdue. Mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard de Stiles lorsqu'il l'avait remercié en Sicile. Il avait été sincère, il le savait. Alors même si le garçon continuait de rejeter son aide, il allait persévérer jusqu'à avoir de vrais résultats.

* * *

 **Et voilàà à la base c'était un très gros chapitre mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux sinon on va arriver à la fin très vite et ça serait nul moi je veux continuer à écrire cette histoire merde! xD Du coup vous aurez la suite Vendredi ou Samedi, si je suis pas trop fainéante! J'espère que le chapitre vous as plu et que vous avez envie de savoir la suite! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis? Comment va réagir le père de Stiles? Et surtout Stiles? Je compte mettre son point de vue dans le prochain chapitre par rapport à sa conversation avec Victoria et Derek ne paniquez pas! ;) Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
